


This could be a fairytale

by SkyeGraham



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Boys In Love, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:50:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 25,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeGraham/pseuds/SkyeGraham
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers hatte nur einen Wunsch geäußert, ohne zu ahnen, dass dieser in Erfüllung ging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Was ich mir zum Geburtstag wünsche …_

»Einen Mann«, antwortete ich prompt und errötete unterm fragenden Blick meiner besten Freundin Natasha, »also, nicht fürs Leben, aber für jetzt.«

Ich lebte ein langweiliges Leben vor mich hin. Wenn mich Tony Stark, der bekannte Herzensbrecher der Stadt, nicht aus meinen Trott holen würde, säße ich wirklich jeden Abend allein in meinem Apartment. Es war nicht so, dass ich mich nicht vor die Tür traute. Ich war es nur leid, immer wieder einen Frosch küssen zu müssen.

»Willst du mir jetzt nicht vorhalten, dass ich ein Idiot bin?«

Natasha nannte mich oft einen Dummkopf. Aus vielerlei Gründen. Weil ich zu höflich, schüchtern oder sonst was, das ihrer Meinung nach Fehl am Platz war. Dabei wollte ich einfach nur nett sein. Kam leider meist beim falschen Geschlecht an.

»Das erspare ich uns beiden, weil du morgen Geburtstag hast. Dass du Single bist, ist allerdings deine Schuld, wie du weißt.«

»Ich weiß.«

Mein Murren brachte sie zum Schmunzeln, aber mir war nicht so zum Lachen zumute. Ich ließ mir zu viel Zeit. Wollte die Männer kennenlernen. Das dauerte den meisten zu lange.

»Du solltest vielleicht Tony darum bitten, dir dieses Geschenk zu besorgen. Meinen Geschmack magst du doch nicht.«

Damit er mir eine männliche Prostituierte präsentierte? Nein, danke. Wenn ich mir die Typen vor Augen hielt, mit denen er Umgang pflegte, gruselte es mich.

»Du würdest dir keinen Scherz erlauben.«

»Dann vertraust du meinem Urteil?«

Wenn sie so nachfragte, war ich mir nicht mehr sicher. Auf einen Versuch kam es an. Solange ich einen schönen Abend hatte - nein, auch dann sollte es um Himmels Willen kein weiterer Frosch sein.

»Ja.«

»Dann sehe ich mal, was ich tun kann.«

Vor meinen Augen zückte sie ihr Handy und begann schon mit der Suche. Das ging bei ihr so leicht. Da fühlte ich mich gleich wie der Totalversager.

»Ist dir egal, wie er aussieht?«

»Na ja, nicht ganz. Du weißt, auf welchen Typ Mann ich stehe.«

»Oh ja, sportlich. Ziemlich langweilig, wenn du mich fragst. Von deinem Spleen mal abgesehen: ich kenne niemanden, der so auf Finger abfährt wie du.«

Genau genommen waren es die Fingerspitzen eines Mannes, die mich erregen konnten. Wenn sie mich massierten oder mir sanft über den Nacken strichen. Die leichteste Berührung schlug mich in ihren Bann und der Mann konnte nahezu alles mit mir anstellen.

»Behalte das für dich, ja?«

»Versprochen, Steve.«

 

Mein Geburtstag begann, wie die anderen zuvor auch: Tony rief um Mitternacht an, damit ihm niemand den ersten Platz wegnahm. Im Hintergrund lief eine Party und er klang etwas angetrunken.

»Hi Stevielein, alles gute zum Geburtstag.«

Ich lächelte mit einem lachenden und einem weinenden Auge. Diesen Spitznamen wurde ich auf Teufel komm raus einfach nicht los. Wenn ich ihn darum bat, er sollte es zukünftig lassen, wusste er nach seinem ausgeschlafenem Rausch sowieso nichts mehr.

»Hi, Tony. Danke.«

»Dein Geschenk kommt übrigens«, es klingelte an der Tür und Tony kicherte am anderen Ende vor sich hin, »jetzt da.«

»Will ich wissen, was es ist?«

Das letzte Mal hatte er mir eine halbnackte Frau geschickt, eine Stripperin, die ich mit einer Entschuldigung auch wieder nach Hause bat. Er wusste nicht, dass ich Männer bevorzugte und dem weiblichen Geschlecht während des Colleges entsagt hatte.

»Glaub mir, ich mach einen Fehler nicht zwei Mal.«

Daher überraschte es mich auch nicht, einen Boten mit einer gigantischen Torte in den Armen vor mir stehen zu sehen. Hinter wartete auch noch eine junge Frau mit Ballons und einem riesigen Paket. Mir fiel mein Telefon fast aus der Hand.

»Tony ...«

»Happy Birthday. Lass es dir schmecken. Wir sehen uns heute Abend.«

»D-danke. Ja, klar.« Ich legte auf und wandte den Wartenden meine Aufmerksamkeit zu. Beide lächelten mich an.

»Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag, Mr Rogers. Wo darf ich die Torte abstellen?«

»Küchentisch, bitte.«

Die Frau überreichte mir mein Geschenk, bevor sie die Ballons an meinen Küchenstuhl festband und sich formvollendet vor mir verbeugte. Dass dabei ihr Rock nach oben rutschte, schien bewusst zu sein. Ich ignorierte es, doch ihr Partner gaffte.

»Vielen Dank. Darf ich Ihnen Trinkgeld geben?«

»Das erledigt Mr Stark, Sir. Wir wünschen Ihnen noch eine schöne Nacht.«

»Danke, ich Ihnen auch.«

Sie ließen mich mit der Torte allein, die ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit bestaunte. Eine in der Form der amerikanischen Flagge, auf der siebenundzwanzig Sterne geklebt worden waren. Ich machte ein Foto und traute mich nicht, sie anzuschneiden. Das Bild kam auf jeden Fall in meine Sammlung. Irgendwie sollte ich mich schämen, denn mein Geschenk zu Tonys Geburtstag hatte aus einem Sixpack Bier in seiner Garage mit den Oldtimern bestanden. Wir hatten den ganzen Tag an einem der Autos gebastelt, bevor wir uns nach Las Vegas aufmachten.

 _Danke, Tony. Die Torte gefällt mir, auch, wenn einige Sterne fehlen_.

Seine Antwort auf meine Nachricht kam sofort.

_Du bist noch keine fünfzig._

Er dachte also, dass wir bis dahin noch Freunde waren? Das brachte mich zum Grinsen, ehe ich mir mein Geschenk schnappte. Ein neuer Motorradhelm wartete darin, dass ich ihn auf der nächsten Fahrt zur Schau stellte. Tony hatte meinen Namen draufsprühen lassen. Wahnsinn. Er hatte sich gemerkt, dass mein Helm langsam aber sicher in seine Einzelteile zerfiel.

»Wow.«

Da musste ich mir beim nächsten Geschenk mehr Mühe geben, so viel war klar. Meine Geschenke vergaß ich, als mein Handy erneut summte.

Happy Birthday, Steve. Dein Geschenk wartet auf dich. Bedanke dich später.

Gut, dass ich gerade nichts trank. Mir stand der Mund auch so schon offen genug. Sie scherzte. Natasha konnte unmöglich in der kurzen Zeit einen Mann aufgetrieben haben. Ich öffnete die Tür, als es klingelte und traute meinen Augen kaum.

Mit Händen in den Hosentaschen wartete ein junger Mann ungefähr in meinem Alter am Treppengeländer. Er schaute mich direkt an, lächelte über meinen wohl sonderbaren Gesichtsausdruck.

»Steve Rogers?«

Er strich sich mit der Hand durchs kurze, dunkle Haar. Ich war noch zu gebannt von dieser Stimme, um irgendwas anderes zu tun als zu starren. _Natasha, ich liebe dich_ , fiel mir nur spontan ein.

»J-ja?«

»James Barnes.«

»O-okay?«

»Natasha schickt mich«, ließ er mich wissen, obwohl ich mir das selbst denken könnte, wenn mein Gehirn nicht auf Sparflamme stünde. Sein Lächeln gefiel mir, als er zu mir trat, wurde es sogar noch breiter. »Happy Birthday.«

»D-danke, aber ich – äh – mach keine One-Night-Stands.«

»Darum bin ich auch nicht hier, keine Sorge.«

Was hatte Natasha ihm erzählt? Ich konnte sie schlecht fragen, wenn ich Besuch hatte. Einen unangekündigten Besuch, der sich wie selbstverständlich durch meine Wohnung bewegte. Vielleicht liebte ich sie doch nicht.

»Entschuldigung, ich bin etwas überfordert. Was sollst du laut Natasha hier tun?«

»Zeit mit dir verbringen. Ich habe Zeit. Sehr viel sogar, wenn ich sie mit jemandem wie dir verbringen darf. Schicke Torte. Da hat sich wohl jemand selbst übertroffen.«

»Sie ist von Tony«, erklärte ich, obwohl ihm der Name sicher nichts sagte. Er – James – nahm seine Hände aus den Hosentaschen und strich mit den Fingern über meinen Küchentresen. Ich konnte nicht anders, als ihren Bewegungen zu folgen.

»Wollen wir sie essen?«

»Ehm, sicher.«

Tony würde mir den Kopf wie beim letzten Mal abreißen, wenn ich die Hälfte in den Mülleimer warf – auch, wenn es mir echt schwer gefallen war. Zwei Teller holte ich aus dem Schrank und neben mir wurde eine Schublade aufgezogen.

»Tut mir leid, falls ich unhöflich bin.«

James Barnes legte zwei Gabeln auf die Teller, bevor er die Schublade mit der Hüfte schloss. Wo immer Natasha ihn gefunden hatte, ich brauchte die Adresse für den Fall aller Fälle. Blinzelnd schnitt ich mit einem Messer den Kuchen an. James saß mir gegenüber und strich sich hin und wieder mit dem Daumen über die Unterlippe. Es lenkte mich so sehr ab, dass die Stücke schief und krumm waren. Ihm schien es nichts auszumachen. Er reichte mir nur mit beiden Händen seinen Teller, auf den ich zwei Stücke schob. Ein Wunder, dass ich dabei keines fallen ließ.

»Danke.«

»Ehm, bitte. James, ja? Darf ich fragen, woher du Natasha kennst?«

»Sicher«, grinste er verschmitzt, dass sich in seiner Wange Grübchen zeigten. Mir gefielen normalerweise keine, aber ihm standen sie. »Wir saßen im gleichen Flieger nach New York. Sie hat mich gefragt, ob ich Lust hätte, jemanden kennenzulernen und ich war neugierig.«

Mir war neu, dass Natasha einen ausgeprägten Schwulenradar besaß. Ich holte uns etwas zu trinken, ehe ich das zur Sprache brachte.

»Das heißt, du bist …«

»Schwul? Allerdings.«

»Wow.« Hatte ich das gerade laut gesagt?

»Danke. Der Kuchen ist übrigens sehr lecker.«

Kaum hatte er das gesagt, steckte er sich noch ein Stück in den Mund und leckte sich dann die Finger ab. Sein Lächeln wurde entschuldigend, als er sich zurücklehnte.

»Meine Manieren sind nicht die Besten.«

»Okay. Das macht nichts.«

Ich bestand nicht auf Anstandsregeln. Er lenkte mich nur ab und gab mir Vorlagen für meine Fantasie. Wenn er weiter so machte, und daran zu denken war viel zu früh, schlief ich heute zum ersten Mal nach Monaten nicht allein.

»Also du kennst Natasha gar nicht?«

Irgendwie musste ich ein Gespräch zustande bekommen. Wir konnten schließlich nicht still den Kuchen aufessen.

»Gefühlte fünf Minuten, aber bis jetzt bereue ich es nicht, ihrem Rat gefolgt zu sein.«

Er grinste mich verschmitzt an und ich erwiderte es, wenn auch zögerlich.

»Ich verspreche, dass ich kein Massenmörder oder so was bin. Nur ein Künstler und begeisteter Motorradfahrer.«

»Motorrad? Harley-Davidson?«

»Ja.«

Auf das ich ziemlich stolz war, weil es mich einiges gekostet hatte, mir eines anzuschaffen. Tony hatte es mir etwas madig gemacht, nachdem er sich in Nullkommanichts auch eines gekauft hatte. Er besaß es nur, um sagen zu können, dass er eine hatte.

»Hast du auch ein Motorrad?«

»Nein, aber ich habe auf einigen für Modelaufträge gesessen.«

Ein Model also. Kein Wunder bei dem Aussehen … ich könnte Unmengen an Bildern von ihm malen. Hoffentlich starrte ich nicht zu sehr. Meinen Kuchen ließ ich fast unbeachtet auf dem Teller liegen. Während ich nachzog, mein Stück hinunterzuschlingen, beobachtete er mich mindestens genauso neugierig wie ich ihn.

Er saß immer noch hier in meinem langweiligem Apartment und zeigte keinerlei Anzeichen davon, dass es ihm langsam zu öde mit mir wurde. Er leckte seine Gabel ab, bevor er sich umschaute und das Regal mit meinen DVDs ins Visier nahm.

»Lust auf einen Film oder bist du schon müde? Ich würde es verstehen, weil es so früh am Morgen ist.«

»Ist schon okay. Film klingt toll.«

Tat es wirklich, denn es bedeutete, James war noch nicht so gelangweilt, dass er gehen wollte. In meinem Regal befanden sich Unmengen an Filmen. Tonys abgelegte DVD-Sammlung sozusagen, die mir die Abende füllten. Wenn ich Lust auf einen Film hatte, was nicht oft der Fall war.

»Du hast 'Harry und Sally'.«

James hielt grinsend die Hülle in die Luft, während ich mich um eine Ausrede bemühte. Den Film hatte ich noch nie gesehen, aber Natasha kannte ihn. Ich wusste, worum es ging. Mein Lächeln zitterte etwas, als ich mit den Schultern zuckte.

»Nun, manchmal steht mir der Sinn nach Romanzen.«

»Es ist ein Klassiker. Wollen wir ihn uns ansehen?«

Die Frage beantwortete er selbst, indem er die DVD einlegte und die Fernbedienung des Fernsehers in Beschlag nahm. Er setzte sich neben mich aufs Sofa. Dicht genug, dass sich unsere Knie berührten und ich mich fast an meinem Kuchenstück verschluckte. Absicht oder Zufall? James gab mir die Antwort quasi auf die Hand, als er seine ausstreckte und sich ein Stück von der Torte schnappte und es sich mit einem breiten Grinsen in den Mund schob. Es war definitiv kein Zufall, dass er dabei mein Bein gestreift hatte.

»Dir schmeckt es.«

»Oh ja, normalerweise bin ich nach einem Stück satt, aber heute ist alles aufregend anders.«

»Fühle mich geehrt«, raunte ich verlegen, gerade, weil er mich regelrecht fokussierte. Seine rechte Hand legte er außerdem auf meinen Oberschenkel. Das war … »Ähm, der Film fängt an.«

»Du hast nicht viele Verabredungen, oder?«

»Nein, nicht mehr«, gestand ich, »es ist lange her seit meinem letzten Date.«

Der zudem ein kompletter Reinfall gewesen war, indem es nur um den anderen Kerl gegangen war … und dessen Ex.

»Ich bin eingerostet und glaube, dass ich es nicht drauf habe, was Verabredungen angeht.«

Warum erzählte ich ihm das? Eine Entschuldigung murmelnd, konzentrierte ich mich auf Harry und seinem seltsamen Verhalten gegenüber Sally. Er benahm sich wirklich wie ein Arschloch ihr gegenüber. James lenkte mich wieder ab, als er neben mir leise lachte und mich schief anlächelte, als ich mich ihm zuwandte.

»Also, wenn du meine Meinung hören willst, machst du dich schlechter als du bist. Ich finde dich süß.«

Das hörte sicher nicht jeder Mann gern, aber ich lächelte unsicher, zitterte unter seinen Fingerspitzen, mit denen er mein Kinn entlangstrich. Ich benahm mich lächerlich für einen erwachsenen Mann, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun.

»Der Film ...«

James beugte sich vor und wisperte: »Vergiss ihn.«

 

 


	2. II

Bei mir hatte noch niemand außer Tony übernachtet und der nahm mein Bett in Beschlag, während ich auf meinem Sofa schlafen durfte. Ich war es gewohnt, allein aufzuwachen, denn auch Tony verschwand in den frühen Morgenstunden. Also dachte ich, als ich die Augen öffnete und auf die leere Seite meines Bettes starrte, dass James Barnes die Fliege gemacht hatte. Es war nicht das erste und würde auch nicht das letzte Mal sein. Trotzdem schmerzte es in meiner Brust bei dem Gedanken. »Guten Morgen.«  
»W-was?« Mit offenem Mund schaute ich zur Tür, wo James Barnes ein Tablett und einen Krug, in dem sich frisch gepresster Orangensaft befinden musste, zugleich balancierte. Er stellte er genau vor mir auf die Matratze ab. Ungläubig bewunderte ich den Pancake mit einem breitem Ahornsirup-Lächeln. »Wow.«  
Dagegen stank Tonys Torte gerade ab. »Ich hoffe, er schmeckt. Es macht dir doch nichts aus, dass ich deine Küche benutzt habe? Hätte ja gefragt, aber du sahst so friedlich im Schlaf aus.« »Nein, ich meine ja, du kannst ruhig kochen oder backen«, murmelte ich verdattert, »machst du das für all deine Liebhaber?« Nicht, dass es einen Unterschied machte. Doch schon, aber ich würde es mir nicht anmerken lassen.  
»Steve Rogers, ich schlafe nicht mit jedem. Auch, wenn es Leute gibt, die das Gegenteil behaupten und diese paar Männer hatten anderes im Sinn, als sich meine Pancakes schmecken zu lassen.« »Oh.« »Ich hoffe, du bist anders«, meinte er lächelnd, bevor er sich am Bettende niederließ und tatsächlich meine alte Ausgabe von Moby Dick vom Nachttisch angelte. Ich bedeutete ihm, dass es mir nichts ausmachte. Sollte er alles aus meinem Schrank lesen. Den Pancake ließ ich mir schmecken, unterdrückte ein lautes Aufstöhnen. Verdammt, das war der Beste, den ich je gegessen hatte. Und das aus dem Zeug aus meinem Kühlschrank. »Schmeckt’s?«  
»Mhm.« »Freut mich.« Er las weiter, während ich mein Frühstück vertilgte. Er hatte nur ein Glas für den Orangensaft mitgebracht. Absicht oder nicht, es brachte mich zum Schmunzeln, wenn er sich einen Schluck nahm, nachdem ich einen getrunken hatte. »Magst du das Buch?«  
»Das letzte Mal hab ich es in der High School gelesen. Dachte mir, dass ich meine Meinung darüber ändere.«  
»Hier und jetzt?«  
Das verstand ich nicht.   
»Ich hatte die Wahl zwischen der Suche nach einer Beschäftigung und dich aufwecken«, erklärte James schmunzelnd. Jetzt kapierte ich, wobei ich fand, dass er mich aus dem Schlaf hätte reißen können. Wer wusste schon, wann sich wieder die Gelegenheit bot ...  
»Ah.« Das letzte Stück des Pancakes genoss ich mehr als ich wohl sollte. Ich leckte mir die Lippen samt Finger ab. Schien James zu gefallen. Moby Dick lag vergessen auf seinem Schoß.   
»Nicht nur du hast fragwürdige Manieren.«   
»Ich bereue meine Entscheidung, obwohl ich es sehr anziehend finde, wie du den Sirup da aufleckst.«   
Zu meiner Überraschung versuchte er nicht, mich zum Sex umzustimmen. Er griff sich nur mein Glas und den Orangensaft, trank und beobachtete mich über dem Rand hinweg. Es war die Art Mustern, an die ich mich gewöhnt hatte. Männer checkten einander ständig ab.   
»Was hast du heute noch vor?«  
»Zum Mittagessen bin ich mit einer guten Bekannten verabredet.« Sharon würde mich dafür töten, wenn sie meine Bezeichnung für sie zu Ohren bekam. »Dann steht ein ruhiger Nachmittag mit Natasha an. Sie wollte mich in ein Spa mitnehmen. Abends steht dann eine riesige Geburtstagsparty an, wo ich nicht einmal die Hälfte der Gäste kenne. Du kannst auch kommen, wenn du Zeit hast und willst.«  
»Lädst du mich ein?«  
Sein erstauntes Gesicht war hoffentlich ein Scherz. Warum sollte ich ihn nicht einladen? Dies war für mich kein One-Night-Stand. Das hier sollte nicht als solcher enden. Ich wollte ihn wiedersehen. Nur, wenn er keine Lust hatte oder nur aus Pflichtgefühl kam, konnte er es auch bleiben lassen.  
»Schon, ja. Du musst natürlich nicht.«  
James stellte das Glas zurück auf den Nachttisch, gab mir aber keine Antwort. Ich rechnete mit einer Absage. Wieder ein Frosch - schade. Meine Enttäuschung musste mir anzusehen sein. Ich konnte meistens kein Pokerface hervorzaubern. Nicht wie Tony, der das praktisch erfunden hatte.   
»Hey«, er umfasste mein Kinn und hauchte einen Kuss auf meine Unterlippe. Ich hasste Abschiede, gerade dann, wenn sie so endeten. »Ich komme sehr gern zu deiner Geburtstagsfeier. Allerdings warne ich dich vor, denn ich lasse keinen Mann in deine Nähe. Absolutes Flirttabu.«  
»O-kay.« Diese Information musste ich erst einmal sacken lassen. Er würde kommen und nicht nur das, er blieb dann in meiner Nähe. Ich musste nur Tony fragen, ob James reingelassen wurde. Wobei, es war meine Party.   
»Du hättest kein Problem damit? Das überrascht mich.«  
»Es ist nur mein Geburtstag. Die meisten Gäste kenne ich zwar nicht, aber mir steht nicht der Sinn nach Verabredungen mit diesen Leuten.«  
Hatte ich seine Frage beantwortet? Blinzelnd nahm ich mein Tablett und stand auf.  
»Also, um das zu verdeutlichen: es macht mir nichts aus, wenn du an meiner Seite bleibst. Interesse an mir zu heucheln, wenn es gar nicht so ist, dagegen schon.«   
Ich trat die Flucht zur Küche an, bevor er mir antworten konnte. Dass er mir nachkam, hörte ich laut und deutlich.   
»Es ist nicht sehr nett, mich stehen zu lassen, Steve. Wenn du wissen möchtest, ob das zwischen uns eine einmalige Nummer ist, frag mich.«  
»Ist es?«   
Das Geschirr landete in der Spüle. Wie ich Tony kannte, bestellte er für mich eine Frau für mich, die hier sauber machte. Sie hätte einiges zu tun. Es sah aus, als hätte eine Bombe eingeschlagen. Eine, mit dem Namen James Barnes.   
»Direkt in mein Gesicht, Steve«, verlangte er und ich drehte mich zu ihm um.   
»Ist es nur ein One-Night-Stand?«   
»Ich bin nicht auf einen aus. Das habe ich dir heute Nacht oft genug gesagt, oder?«   
Schon, aber ich hatte es wohl erfolgreich verdrängt. Während man heißen Sex hatte, sagte man öfter Sachen, die man später bereute.   
»War mir nicht sicher, ob du es nur ...«  
»Du glaubst meinen Worten also nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn ich es dir zum Abschied bis zum Abend noch einmal zeige?« 

Ich hätte ablehnen sollen. Die Nacht hätte mir verdeutlichen müssen, dass es bei einem Mal nie im Leben blieb. James wollte mehr und mehr. Er war nur gegangen, weil ich schließlich darum bettelte. Du weißt ja, meine Manieren, hatte er mir noch einmal ins Ohr geflüstert, dass ich kurz davor stand, Sharon abzusagen.   
Sie schaute grimmig von ihrem Smartphone auf, als ich viel zu spät in unserem Lieblingsdiner auftauchte.   
»Tut mir furchtbar leid.«   
»Hättest du nicht anrufen können?«  
Damit sie mich stöhnend am anderen Ende der Leitung hörte und mich fragte, was ich da tat? Das ging sie nichts an.   
»Hätte ich, aber was du im Hintergrund gehört hättest ... nun, das hätte dir nicht gefallen.«  
»Hätte, hätte«, murmelte sie, »wenn du dich flachlegen lässt, sag das rechtzeitig.«  
»Nicht fair, Sharon.«  
Wir waren kein Paar mehr. Ich redete nicht in ihr Leben rein und das galt auch für sie.   
»Es ist mein Geburtstag.«   
»Tony?«  
»Nein«, antwortete ich knapp, »zwischen uns lief nie etwas.«  
Auch, wenn sie mir immer noch nicht glaubte. Sie sah Tony als Grund für das Aus zwischen ihr und mir. Ihre Meinung, von der sie sich nicht abbringen ließ. Sie starrte mir minutenlang ins Gesicht, suchte nach der Lüge, die sie nie finden würde. Im Gegensatz zu ihr hatte ich kaum Geheimnisse.   
»Happy Birthday, Steve.«  
»Danke.«  
»Mein Geschenk.«  
Sie schob einen schmalen Umschlag über den Tisch, den sie wohl die ganze Zeit parat gelegt hatte. Ich wusste genau, was sich darin befand. Das, was sie mir jedes Jahr schenkte: eine Saisonkarte. Baseball. Wenn sie wüsste, dass ich nie eine benutzt hatte ...  
»Wie aufmerksam.«  
»Für meinen Ex nur das Beste.«   
Oh Sharon ...  
Mein Lächeln war höflich, bevor ich mir die Karte nahm und sie überflog. Eigentlich brauchte ich sie nicht. Wir kamen her, seit wir uns kennengelernt hatten.   
»Tante Peggy hat nach dir gefragt.«  
Peggy. Der wahre Grund, warum es zwischen mir und Sharon böse endete. Ich legte die Karte beiseite, bevor ich reagierte.   
»Wie schön. Sag ihr, es geht mir gut.«  
»Das tat ich, keine Sorge.«   
»Vielen Dank.«  
Sharon lächelte, doch es blieb höflich. Ich konnte mir denken, was sie gleich sagte und genau diese Worte benutzte sie.  
»Nur das Beste für dich.«  
Wie sehr ich diesen Satz zu verabscheuen gelernt hatte ...

 

Natasha sprach mich zum Glück nicht auf mein Treffen mit Sharon an, als ich am Spa ankam. Sie schnappte sich nur meinen Arm und zog mich zu einer ausgiebigen Massage samt Entspannungsmusik. Danach lag ich auf einer Liege, um mich berieseln zu lassen.  
»Wie gefiel dir mein Geschenk?«  
Unbeschreiblich träfe es am ehesten, doch Natasha würde mich auslachen, wenn ich es so sagte.   
»Es war angenehm.« Vollkommen untertrieben.   
»Also, entweder hat dich Sharon in die Mangel genommen oder dir steckt ein Stock im Allerwertesten.«  
»Oder … ich hatte eine sehr kurze Nacht. Sehr, sehr kurz.«   
»Du hast doch nicht etwa – Steve Rogers, bist du etwa über deinen eigenen Schatten gesprungen?«  
Ihr Lachen ging eindeutig auf meine Kosten. Ohne einen Kommentar ließ ich es über mich ergehen, bis sie sich beruhigt hatte.   
»Wer hätte gedacht, dass ich so einen guten Riecher habe.«  
»Genau der war es«, spottete ich grinsend in mein Glas, auf dass sie mit mir anstieß, »ich hab ihn eingeladen zur Party. Meinst du, das war falsch?«  
Ich hatte zumindest nicht das Gefühl, dass ich einen Fehler beging. Wenn Tony mit einem weiteren Gast nicht zurechtkam, musste eben einer von seinen gehen.   
»Als nimmst du auch nur einen meiner Ratschläge an.«  
Sie schmunzelte, ebenso wie ich. Wenn ich daran dachte, wie oft sie mir welcher erteilte und an wie viele ich mich gehalten hatte … ich konnte es an einer Hand abzählen.   
»Er ist auch heute Abend dabei.«   
»Du willst es wissen, was?«, ihr Lächeln wich einem besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck, »sei vorsichtig, okay. Ich möchte nicht, dass es dir so mies geht, sollte es nicht funktionieren. Will er denn etwas Ernstes?«  
»Es war nicht nur ein One-Night-Stand.«  
»Dann werde ich mich zurücklehnen und sehen, was passiert.«   
Dafür wäre ich ihr sehr dankbar. Wenn sich Tony auch noch so verhielt, könnte ich mich fast zum glücklichsten Menschen in New York zählen. Allerdings gehörte mein guter Freund nicht zu denen, die sich für gewöhnlich aus dem Leben anderer heraushielten.   
»Glaubst du, er nimmt es mir übel?«  
»Dass er vollkommen unnötig die halbe homosexuelle Modelszene eingeladen hat, weil du ihm einfach deinen neuen Lover auf dem Präsentierteller servierst? Der auch noch von mir stammt?« Sie sah mich breit grinsend an, nippte an ihrem Drink und wackelte zu allem Überfluss mit den Augenbrauen. »Oh, Steve, er wird zutiefst beleidigt sein. So sehr, dass du dich für den Rest des Abends bei ihm entschuldigen musst.«   
»Manchmal bist du wirklich grausam«, jammerte ich gespielt und legte mich zurück, »warum sind wir nur befreundet?«  
»Weil ich deine gute Hälfte bin.« 

 

Sie scheuchte mich zu Hause auch umher. Erst duschen, dann stand ich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit vor meinem Kleiderschrank und hatte keinen blassen Schimmer, was ich tragen sollte. Ihrer Meinung nach sollte es ein Anzug sein, mir schwebte ein graues Shirt vor. Natasha gewann durch meine Aufgabe die Oberhand in der Diskussion.   
»Ich weiß nicht«, begann ich trotzdem, als ich mich im Spiegel betrachtete. Der Mann, der mir entgegensah, war nicht wirklich ich. Anzüge waren meiner Meinung nach etwas für Beerdigungen, wobei mir da schon Peggy ins Gewissen geredet hatte. »Ich seh so anders aus.«  
»Er wird dich zum Anbeißen finden.«  
Wenn mich Tony nicht bis zu James Ankunft mit meinem Outfit stichelte, dass ich mich auf der Toilette umzog.   
»Ich weiß nicht«, wiederholte ich seufzend, »das bin einfach nicht ich.«  
Natasha nannte mich einen Dussel, steckte mich trotzdem in eine bequeme Jeans und ein graues T-Shirt. Mir ging es besser. Sie verdrehte über meine erleichterte Miene nur die Augen.  
»Trotzkopf.«  
»Nun, ich kann doch nicht der Blickfang sein, wenn du es darauf anlegst.«  
Meine Schmeicheleien prallten an ihr ab. Sie nahm mein Kompliment zur Kenntnis, indem sie über den Stoff ihres kurzen schwarzen Kleides strich. Ihre Haare hatte sie in der Zeit, die ich unter der Dusche stand, geflochten und hochgesteckt. Die wenigen Männer, die nicht das Ufer gewechselt hatten, würden ihr nachstarren. Vielleicht versuchte Tony wieder sein Glück. Alle Jahre wieder …   
»Gehen wir.«


	3. III

Es schien, als versammelte sich halb New York um den Stark Tower, der auch dieses Jahr in den Farben der Nationalflagge aufleuchtete. Wenn der Unabhängigkeitstag und mein Geburtstag nicht auf dem gleichen Tag fallen würden, könnte Tony mich nie zu seinen Partys locken. Ich nahm es ihm nicht übel.   
Natasha folgte ich durch die Menschenmenge, bis wir an der Schlange beim Eingang zum Tower standen. Sie murmelte etwas von seinem übertriebendem Gehabe und verdrehte die Augen, als die ersten Gäste mit Kunstschnee eingedeckt wurden.  
»Wenn er mir mein Kleid ruiniert, bringe ich ihn eigenhändig um.«  
»Solange du es nach seinem großen Auftritt machst«, scherzte ich, wusste aber, dass Natasha sich keinen Spaß erlaubte. Sie wäre so sauer, dass sie seine Party sprengte. Das wusste Tony, denn es fiel kein Kunstschnee auf uns, nachdem wir das Security Personal hinter uns ließen. Er wollte sich mit ihr gut stellen.   
»Glück für ihn.«   
»Schätze, er wird überleben.«  
»Das ist noch ungewiss«, erwiderte sie mit zuckersüße Stimme, die mir eine Gänsehaut bescherte. Ich wollte sie nie zum Feind haben. Mich nie mit ihr streiten.   
Ihre Laune besserte sich, als wir eine der Bars erreichten. Es ging ihr weniger um den ausgeschenkten Alkohol, sondern um den blonden Mann am Tresen. Ich hätte nie damit gerechnet, dass er sich hier blicken ließ.   
»Clint?«  
Er drehte sich mit einem Glas in der Hand um und grinste uns über dessen Rand hinweg an.   
»Steve. Tasha.«   
»Bist du nicht unterwegs?«  
Clint beantwortete die Frage erst, nachdem er Natasha umarmte und mir die Hand reichte.   
»Nein, mein Auftrag in Texas ist erledigt. Ich kann mir doch deinen Geburtstag nicht entgehen lassen.«   
»Du hättest anrufen können.«  
Da hatte Natasha recht, aber wir wussten beide, dass unser Freund uns lieber überraschte. Wir würden uns an ihn gewöhnen, wenn er sich regelmäßig meldete. Ich schmunzelte immer wieder über seine Ausreden.   
»Ich gebe einen Drink aus.«  
»Das nehme ich als kleine Entschädigung entgegen.«   
»Ich gehe mal Tony suchen. Es gibt da was, das ich ihn fragen muss.«  
Außerdem kam ich mir vor wie der Lauscher an der Wand. Sie hatten sich Monate nicht gesehen, da gönnte ich ihnen lieber einige Minuten für sich.  
»Ob die Typen hier alle für dich sind? Eine große Auswahl, wenn du mich fragst. Ist bestimmt was dabei.«  
»Von wegen. Steve wird nur Augen für einen haben.«  
Zeit, um sich vom Acker zu machen ...   
Sollte sie Clint ruhig alles erzählen. Die darauffolgenden Scherze genehmigte ich mir später, obwohl Clint sich da zurückhielt. Er wünschte mir vielleicht Glück oder wollte etwas über James wissen. Bevor ich mich darüber mit ihm unterhielt, weihte ich Tony ein.

Den fand ich inmitten einer Gruppe von hübschen Frauen, die bewundernd seinen Worten lauschten. Sobald er mich sah, entschuldigte er sich bei ihnen.  
»Wie immer underdressed, mein Freund.«  
Dir kann ich doch nicht die Show stehlen, aber das sagte ich besser nicht. Ich beließ es bei einem Lächeln, als er mich umarmte und dankte ihm für sein Geschenk.   
»Weißt du, mir stehen Smokings nicht so wie dir.«   
Ein strahlendweißes Lächeln blitzte bei ihm auf. Natürlich fühlte er sich geschmeichelt. Ein guter Anfang für ein heikles Thema, das ich gleich ansprach.   
»Kann ich dich um etwas bitten?«  
»Wenn es in meiner Macht steht. Hast du dir schon einen Mann ausgeguckt und weißt nicht, wie du beginnen sollst? Ich bin gern dein Wingman.«  
Sein Zwinkern brachte mich zum Schmunzeln. Wenn er wüsste ...  
»Es kommt noch ein Gast. Könntest du deinem Einlasser sagen, ein gewisser James Barnes ist eingeladen?«  
»James Barnes?« Tony runzelte die Stirn, dass ich mich sofort unsicher fühlte. »Woher kennst du den?«  
Das könnte ich auch ihn fragen. Mich beschlich das Gefühl, dass ich es nicht wissen wollte. Zumindest nicht sofort.   
»Er ist meine Verabredung. Natasha hat ihn mir sozusagen vorgestellt.«   
Sobald ich ihren Namen erwähnte, war meine Verbindung zu James hoffentlich vergessen. Da hatte ich die Rechnung mit dem Falschen gemacht. Tony näherte sich mir und starrte mich eine gefühlte Ewigkeit an.  
»Du hast mit ihm geschlafen.«   
»Wie kommst du darauf?«  
»Das sehe ich dir an. So viele Männer umsonst eingeladen«, er schürzte die Lippen, »du bist mir was schuldig.«  
Einem Mann wie Tony war man besser nichts schuldig. Das wurde unangenehm.  
Er rief sein Personal an und hob beide Augenbrauen, ehe er mich angrinste. Entweder führte er was im Schilde oder machte sich über mich lustig.   
»Da melde ich mich ja im passendem Moment. Winken Sie ihn durch.«   
James war also schon da. Ich zwang mich, ruhig zu bleiben. Wenn ich sofort loslief, wurde es albern und Tony wartete sicher auf einen günstigen Augenblick.   
»Danke.«  
»Ich weiß, du willst keinen Rat von mir, aber sei vorsichtig. James Barnes ist für seine Männergeschichten bekannt.«  
Autsch. Als hätte ich nicht geahnt, dass er es mir madig machte.   
»Davon überzeuge ich mich selbst.«  
»Ich will nicht, dass man dir wehtut, Steve«, erklärte er und ich war für einen Moment versucht, ihn zu fragen, ob er sich als meinen Beschützer sah. Davon brachte mich James ab, der hinter Tony auftauchte. Er sah im Smoking unglaublich aus. So sehr, dass ich schluckte.  
»Steve.«   
Überrumpelt schnappte ich nach Luft, als er zu uns trat und mich vor Tony küsste. Hier markierte jemand sein Revier, wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste.   
»Mr Stark«, grüßte er schließlich unseren Gegenüber, höflich. Anders, als ich ihn bisher kannte, sah er kälter drein als Eis.   
»Barnes. Eine Freude, Sie wiederzusehen.«  
»Ebenfalls. Wenn Sie uns entschuldigen.«

»Du kennst Tony. Warum hast du nichts gesagt?«  
»Ich beginne ungern ein Gespräch damit, dass mich nicht mit Tony Stark in einem Rauf aufhalten will«, entgegnete James, ohne einen Blick zurückzuwerfen oder mich anzusehen, »du hast mich eingeladen und ich wollte dich sehen.«  
»Wieso magst du ihn nicht?«  
Es war schön zu hören, dass er trotz seiner Abneigung gegen Tony hier war, aber ich wollte den Grund wissen. Als mich James ansah, verzog er das Gesicht.  
»Weil er und ich eine unschöne Vorgeschichte haben.«   
»Habt ihr ...« Nein, das wollte ich nicht wissen. Es spielte sich dann nur alles immer wieder vor meinen Augen ab.  
»Nein, nicht direkt. Ich war einfach nur jung und naiv.«  
Das hörte sich fast so an, als wäre James auf eines von Tonys Spielchen hereingefallen. Seufzend drückte ich seine Hand.   
»Okay.«   
»Okay, dann können wir jetzt Spaß haben?«  
»Ich will dir meine Freunde vorstellen«, antwortete ich einfach und überraschte ihn damit sichtlich. Natasha kannte er bereits, aber Clint noch nicht. Das wollte ich ändern.   
»Gut, dann auf zu deinen Freunden.«   
Bildete ich mir das nur ein oder wurde James vor meinen Augen nervös. Wieder fiel mir auf, wie sehr er sich in Schale geworfen hatte. Schwarzer Smoking mit blauer Krawatte ... wenn ich nocht weiter gaffte, fing ich an zu sabbern.  
»Gefällt es dir?« James grinste mich an.   
»Oh ja. Sorry, dass ich ...«   
»Wenn wir allein wären, Steve, lägest du jetzt nackt unter mir.«   
Das glaubte ich ihm aufs Wort. Mich räuspernd hielt ich Ausschau nach Tasha und Clint, während James Lächeln sich vertiefte.  
»Was nicht ist, kann ja noch werden«, bemerkte ich leise, errötete über meinen Vorschlag, den ich noch niemanden gemacht habe. Schon gar nicht in der Öffentlichkeit ...  
James sagte nichts, aber sein Blick reichte aus. Ich brachte ihn zu den anderen, wo wir Zeuge von Natashas und Clint Trinkspiels wurden. Die Gläser reihten sich bereits aneinander.   
»Ihr langweilt euch.«  
»Jetzt nicht mehr.« Leicht beschwipst, stieß er den nächsten Drink an Natashas ihres und trank aus. Sie machte es ihm kichernd nach. Sie hatten beide nichts übrig für diese Unterhaltungen hier. Ich nahm mir ein Glas, bevor ich James auch eines reichte.   
»Das ist übrigens James Barnes.«  
»Willkommen in unserer Runde«, lachte Clint leise, »guter Geschmack, Steve.«  
»Danke. Worum geht das Trinkspiel?«  
»Im Moment errate ich, was Tasha denkt. Liege ich falsch, wird gekippt und sie macht das gleiche bei mir.«   
Mit anderen Worten verloren sie beide, um sich zu betrinken. Da war ich nur zu gern dabei. Wir bildeten Teams und James sah nicht so aus, als täte er es nur meinetwegen. Er lachte in kurzer Zeit ausgelassen mit Clint über unsere Mutmaßungen. Natasha zwinkerte, oder besser gesagt, sie versuchte es. Dieser Geburtstag entwickelte sich zu einem ordentlichen Kater am nächsten Morgen, doch es kümmerte mich wenig. Ich hatte Spaß.   
Kurz vor Mitternacht hielt Tony seine Ansprache, mit der er alle Aufmerksamkeit auf die Fensterfront lenkte. Er drückte auf einen Knopf und hinter ihm erleuchtete ein Feuerwerk den Himmel, während aus mir unerfindlichen Gründen Kunstschnee von der Decke rieselte. Er ruinierte nun doch Natashas Kleid, was ihr im Moment nichts ausmachte. SIe bewunderte das Schauspiel, während Clint ihr etwas ins Ohr flüsterte, das sie zum Lächeln brachte. Nach Bruce täte ihr eine Ablenkung ganz gut.   
Als ich mich James zuwandte, hauchte dieser mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.   
»Happy Birthday.«  
»Hast du mir bereits gesagt, aber danke.«  
»Zu dir oder zu mir?«  
Da wollte es jemand wissen. Es kribbelte an meinem ganzen Körper, wenn ich daran dachte, seine Wohnung bestaunen zu dürfen.  
»Dir.«   
So, wie er lächelte, war es wohl die richtige Antwort gewesen.


	4. IV

»Wow.«  
Für diese Aussicht aus James Hotelzimmer direkt auf die Skyline New Yorks würden sicher Leute sterben. Ich trat näher an die Fensterfront und kam aus dem Staunen kaum raus. James stellte sich hinter mich, stützte sich mit den Händen an beiden Seiten des Rahmens ab. Hielt mich gefangen, während er seine Lippen auf meinen Nacken drückte.  
»Stört es dich?«  
Was genau? Die Berührung, das Hotel oder die Hand, mit der er unter mein Oberteil glitt?   
»Ich bin nicht sicher«, gestand ich, »was meinst du?«  
»Dass ich kein Zuhause habe. Wenn ich in New York bin, komme ich hier unter. Ich liebe diesen Ausblick, weißt du.«  
Er hielt inne und schaute über meine Schulter hinweg in die Nacht hinaus. Ich machte es ihm nach, bekam das Gefühl nicht los, dass er sich hier oben ziemlich einsam fühlen musste. Kein wirklicher Teil der Welt, ähnlich wie Tony in seinem Tower.  
»Ist ja auch der Wahnsinn.«  
Er zeigte mir den Rest des Hotelzimmers, bis wir in der riesigen Wanne und schließlich im Bett landeten. Ich wich irritiert zurück, als er mir verbot, ihn auszuziehen. Erinnerte mich daran, dass sich das, was immer wir gerade am Laufen hatten, nicht nur um Sex drehte. Er fertigte aus der Decke eine Art Kokon, in dem er mich einhüllte und mich schließlich in die Arme nahm.  
»Ehm ...«  
Verlegen erwiderte ich sein Lächeln.   
»Gute Nacht, Steve.«  
»Gute Nacht, James.«  
  
Ich könnte mich wirklich daran gewöhnen, von ihm mit Pancakes geweckt zu werden. Auch, wenn es heute keine Selbstgemachten sind. Dafür entschuldigte er sich und schwor mir, es nächstes Mal besser zu machen.   
Mir fehlten die Worte. Die Gabel behielt ich im Mund, während ich mir eine passende Antwort überlegte. Dazu fiel mir nur eines ein: »Ich liebe dich.«  
Was zum …  
»Es tut mir leid, ich ...« Stellte das Tablett mit dem Frühstück beiseite und klaubte mir meine Sachen zusammen, um mich anzuziehen. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Bucky noch auf der Bettkante saß. Überrascht, wenn nicht sogar schockiert, starrte er den Platz an, auf dem ich eben noch gesessen hatte.   
Wie dumm konnte man sein, jemanden nach so kurzer Zeit seine Liebe zu gestehen? Und das, weil man von dieser Person Frühstück serviert bekam. Ich war ein Idiot. Einer, der sich nicht traute, den Mann anzufassen und mit Händen in den Hosentaschen das Weite suchen wollte.  
»James?«  
»Ja?« Er krächzte. Ich hatte wirklich Mist gebaut.  
»Ich … vergiss, was ich sagte, okay?«  
Blinzelnd starrte er mich an, als hätte ich jetzt zwei Köpfe.   
»Wie bitte? Du sagst mir, dass du mich liebst und ich soll das vergessen?«  
»Ja, weil … das unpassend war.«  
»Steve, du Trottel.« Er stand auf und umfasste mein Gesicht, starrte mich lange an, bis er mich küsste, dass mir die Luft wegblieb. »Sag's noch mal.«  
Okay.  
»Ich liebe dich.«  
Seine Lippen verzogen sich zu einem der strahlendsten Lächeln, die ich je gesehen hatte. Mein Herz machte einen Satz bei dem Anblick.   
  
  
Natasha bemerkte als Erstes meinen Knutschfleck am Hals, wenig verwunderlich, wenn man selbst von roten Malen geprägt war. Ich bedeckte meinen mit der Hand, während sie tunlichst vermied, ihre zu verstecken.   
»Oops«, murmelten wir beide, bevor wir uns im stillen Einverständnis angrinsten.  
»Komm rein, ich setze Tee auf.«  
Eine Bombe musste in ihrem Apartment eingeschlagen sein oder Clint hatte Spaß dran, ihre Klamotten überall zu verstreuen. Ich übersah das Chaos besser.  
»Also haben wir beide eine angenehme Nacht hinter uns.«  
»Allerdings«, seufzte sie und ich freute mich für sie und, dass Clint es schaffte, Bruces Geist zu vertreiben.   
»Du hast es verdient, Natasha.«  
»Nicht weniger als du und dein Mr Perfect. Steve Rogers kann sich nicht länger Single nennen, hm?«  
Da musste ich sie enttäuschen. James und ich hatten nicht viel miteinander gesprochen, nachdem er mich an seiner Fensterfront im Licht der aufgehenden Sonne den Verstand geraubt hatte.   
»Noch nicht, vielleicht heute Abend.«  
»Du kannst mir glauben, dass er das allen auf der Party klar gemacht hat. Tony sah alles andere als begeistert aus.«  
Tony … ich erzählte ihr von seiner Warnung bezüglich James, was ihr ein Kichern entlockte. Sie bemühte sich, nicht in Lachen auszubrechen, aber das schlug fehl. Sie prustete innerhalb weniger Sekunden los.  
»Wie schön, dass ich dich unterhalten kann.«  
»Ach komm schon, das ist zu witzig, wenn ausgerechnet Tony Stark dich vor einem Lebemann warnt! Er ist selbst einer, der nichts anbrennen lässt. Wenn ich das Clint berichte ...«   
Lachte er sich ins Fäustchen und zog Tony jedes Mal damit auf. Der war dann sauer auf mich, weil ich meinen Mund nicht hielt.  
»Ist es zu viel verlangt, wenn du schweigst?«  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Ich hatte verloren, noch bevor der Kampf begann – großartig. Damit musste ich wohl oder übel leben. Seufzend trank ich meinen Tee und hoffte, dass sie sich Zeit ließen, um Tony zu ärgern.  
  
  
 _Es tut mir leid wegen gestern. _  
_Lade dich zum Mittag ein. _  
_Tony _  
  
»Kriecht Tony wieder vor dir auf die Knie«, fragte Clint, als er mich schmunzelnd mein Handy beäugen sah und ich nickte kurz, obwohl ich es nicht so nennen würde. Er bemühte sich um Schadensbegleichung, schließlich wusste er, dass er mich verletzt hatte.   
»Natasha hat dich sicher vorhin eingeweiht. Er versteht sich nicht mit James.«  
»Gibt es überhaupt einen, dem Tony Stark in New York noch nicht ans Bein gepinkelt hat?«  
Möglicherweise existierte da draußen in der Stadt ein Mensch, der verschont wurde. Diese Person war leider nicht James.  
»Hast du einen Rat für mich, Clint?«  
Er nagte erst einen Chicken Wing ab, ehe er antwortete. Auf ihn konnte ich mich bisher immer verlassen, daher zweifelte ich nicht, dass es diesmal anders war.  
»Am einfachsten ist es meiner Meinung nach, wenn du deinen Lover einfach fragst. Hab ich nach Natashas Trennung mit Banner auch getan.«  
Das war mir neu. Sie hatte mir schon erzählt, dass er wissen wollte, ob er Bruce fertig machen musste – fand sie gar nicht witzig – aber mehr auch nicht.  
»Du wolltest wissen, wie ihre Beziehung zu ihm in die Brüche gegangen ist?«   
»Ich musste wissen, wie es ihr geht. Wirklich geht. Du kennst Tasha, sie sagt, dass alles gut ist und in Wahrheit zerbricht sie.«  
»Ja, aber«, ich spielte mit dem Verschluss meiner Bierflasche, »du kennst sie schon sehr lange. Wenn ich James frage, komme ich mir so neugierig vor, weil wir uns doch gerade erst begegnet sind.«   
»Er sagte, er will mehr als Sex, oder?«   
»Ja.«  
»Das heißt, er will, dass ihr euch besser kennenlernt. Du darfst neugierig sein, aber er muss nicht antworten.«  
Clint sollte seinen Job aufgeben und Beziehungstherapeut werden. Bei ihm klang es so einfach. Die Bierflasche stellte ich auf den Tisch, bevor ich Tony antwortete. Es würde ihm nicht gefallen. Vielleicht verstand er es im Laufe des Tages, dass es nichts persönliches war.  
  
 _Entschuldigung angenommen _  
_Kann nicht mit zum Essen, hab Training _  
_Steve._


	5. V

Seit Monaten tat ich etwas für die Gemeinde, indem ich die Kinder aus der Nachbarschaft dazu einlud, mit mir Baseball zu spielen. Unterstützung erhielt ich von Sam Wilson, der sich besonders für die Veteranen einsetzte.   
Er sah mich an und grinste unverhofft drauf los, dass ich mit der Ausrüstung für die Kinder stehen blieb.   
»Ist was?«  
Nachdem ich mich von Clint und Natasha verabschiedet hatte, war ich nach Hause gefahren, um mich umzuziehen. Es dürften also keine Fettflecke oder sonst was zu sehen sein. Warum also dieses Grinsen, das immer breiter wurde?  
»Du schaust nur so anders aus, Steve. Schönen Geburtstag gehabt?«  
Diese Anspielung verstand ich, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass mir die Röte in den Kopf schoss. Verdammt, jetzt sah man mir meine Gefühlslage vom Gesicht ab. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Ich suchte einen Spiegel, bis mir Sam auf die Schultern klopfte.  
»Das war ein Witz.«  
»Du bist gemein, Sam.«   
»Ich ziehe dich nur etwas auf. Alles Gute nachträglich.«  
»Danke.«  
»Also hatte ich Recht ja«, hakte er weiter nach, während er mich langsam zum Übungsplatz schob. Seine Neugierde ließ sich so lange ertragen, bis er es wirklich nicht mehr aushielt und ich, ja, ich stellte fest, dass ich ihm von James erzählen wollte. Grinsend teilte ich ihm die Neuigkeit mit.  
»Natasha hat mir einen Mann geschenkt. Sein Name ist James Barnes und«, ich verstummte, als Sams Augenbrauen in die Höhe schossen. Den ersten Teil sollte ich näher erklären, aber erst das Wichtigste. »Ich liebe ihn, obwohl wir uns so kurz kennen.«  
Sam stieß einen leisen Pfiff aus, bevor er mir einen Teil der Ausrüstung abnahm und mir so verdeutlichte, dass er mich noch nicht vom Haken ließ.  
»Was ist aus deinem Motto geworden? Erst Kennenlernen, dann der Rest? Und wie kann dir Natasha bitte einen Mann schenken? Bei Ebay ersteigert?«   
»Sie hat ihn durch einen Zufalle getroffen und zu mir in die Wohnung bestellt. Alles unentgeltlich. Nicht, dass du da was missverstehst. Er ist ...«, ich klang jetzt sicher wieder wie ein verliebter Teenager, »er ist toll, Sam. Alles an ihm und ich habe zum ersten Mal wieder das Gefühl, dass es nicht nur einseitig ist.«   
»Ich habe dir ja gleich gesagt, deine Extypen sind Schwachköpfe. Keiner von denen wusste dich je zu schätzen. Nur eine Frage hätte ich noch.«  
»Dann mach schnell«, erklärte ich, denn wir waren fast in Hörweite der Kinder und die sollten nicht mitbekommen, dass ihr Trainer einen neuen Mann an seiner Seite hatte. Was ihm sehr gefiel – ich grinste sicher wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.  
»Wann kann ich ihn kennenlernen?«  
»Oh.« Meine Schritte stoppten und ich schaute Sam mehrmals blinzelnd an. Damit hatte ich jetzt wirklich nicht gerechnet. »Ich weiß nicht. Natasha und Clint kennen ihn bereits. Tony auch, aber das gestaltet sich als schwierig.«  
»Wieso? Hat Stark einsehen müssen, dass du nicht sein persönliches Haustier bist?«  
»Ich bin nicht sein Haustier«, erwiderte ich leicht angesäuert, »Wir sind Freunde.«  
»Er ruft dich mitten in der Nacht an, um dir irgendwas Schwachsinniges zu erzählen oder ob du ihn abholst, weil er zu betrunken ist.«  
Davon hätte ich Sam besser nichts erzählt. Es stimmte, Tony überraschte mich mit nächtlichen Anrufen oder seinem Auftauchen. Nichtsdestotrotz waren wir als Freunde für einander da und ich ließ ihn nicht hängen.  
»Du bist gerade ihm gegenüber ziemlich unfair. Du kennst Tony gar nicht richtig.«  
»Stimmt, aber durch deine Geschichten kann ich mir eine Meinung bilden. Zurück zu deinem James, wenn es dir passt, melde dich einfach.«   
Er reichte mir die Ausrüstung und verabschiedete sich. Sollte ich James fragen, ob er Sam kennenlernen wollte? Meine Freude blieb gerade auf der Strecke. Da half es auch nicht, dass die Kids lachend auf mich zukamen.   
»Steve!«  
»Hallo, na seid ihr bereit für Baseball?«  
  
»Also, wenn du mich gefragt hättest, würden diese Kids in einem richtigen Stadion spielen.«  
Genau aus dem Grund hatte ich ihn nicht um Hilfe gebeten. Dieser Platz reichte vollkommen aus. Die Kinder fühlten sich wohl und spielten ausgelassen, während sie in einem der großen Stadien sicher ihre Probleme hätten.   
Ich drehte mich um und nahm ihm den Helm ab, den er mir reichte. Dunkle Augenringe zeugten von einer kurzen Nacht, dass ich mit meiner aufkeimenden Sorge zu kämpfen hatte.   
»Was tust du hier?«  
»Du hast mich versetzt.«  
Das musste seinem Ego sehr geschadet haben, wenn er sich hier und vor allem jetzt blicken ließ.   
»Du weißt, einmal in der Woche ist Training. Diese Kinder freuen sich jedes Mal aufs Neue darauf. Tony Stark kann warten, oder?«  
»Nicht, wenn sein bester Freund«, er hielt inne und kratzte sich im Nacken. Ein sprachloser Stark – das erlebte ich selten. »Es tut mir leid, Steve. Ich halte mich jetzt zurück.«   
»Das wäre sehr hilfreich. Er und ich«, wie sagte ich es am besten, »das ist etwas Ernstes.«  
»Ihr kennt euch doch gar nicht. Was ist aus deinem Vorsatz geworden?«   
Sein erstaunter Blick wich einem wütenden.   
»Er hat dich rumgekriegt. Ich fasse es nicht, dass du auf ihn reinfällst.«  
Es schmerzte, wie er mich ansah. Als verlor ich wegen James den Verstand. Ich schnappte mir die Ausrüstung und machte mich auf dem Heimweg.   
»Danke für diese Einschätzung, Tony. Bis irgendwann.«   
»Warte Steve.« Aber ich wollte nicht noch mehr hören. Erst recht nicht aus seinem Mund, wenn er sich nur auf seine Meinung versteifte. Eine Antwort brauchte ich aber.  
»Weißt du, du hättest ihn von deiner Party werfen können, wenn er dir so gegen den Strich geht. Ich kann mich genau daran erinnern, dass du gegrinst hast, bevor du mich vor ihm gewarnt hast. Erklärst du mir, was plötzlich in dich gefahren ist?«  
»Ich dachte, es ginge dir nur um den Spaß und dass ich meine Revanche bekäme.«  
Tony besaß zumindest den Anstand, zerknirscht den Blick zu senken. Das war nicht der Mann, den ich kannte und mochte.   
»Wofür?« Wollte ich es wirklich wissen? Im Moment beherrschte ich mich, ihm nicht meine Faust ins Gesicht zu rammen. Schluckend wartete ich auf seine Erklärung und grub meine Finger in die Tasche mit den Baseballschlägern.   
»Vor Jahren war ich zu einer exklusiven Party eingeladen, auf der sich auch Barnes aufhielt. Ein Typ namens Rumlow sagte, er hätte einen jungen hübschen Neuling, den er mir gern vorstellen würde.«  
Worauf das hinauslief, konnte ich mir denken. Es gefiel mir kein Stück. James hatte gesagt, da war nichts zwischen ihm und Tony gelaufen. Zumindest nicht direkt, was bedeutete … meine Hand verkrampfte sich im Stoff der Tasche.  
»Oh Tony, wie konntest du nur?«  
»Die Menschen um mich herum wollten mir gefallen, Steve. Barnes bildete da keine Ausnahme, denke ich. Zum Anfang fand er es ganz interessant, aber dann … ich hab ihm danach viel Geld dafür geboten, dass er den Mund hält.«   
Ich hatte zu viel gehört.   
»Auf Wiedersehen, Tony.«  
Er ließ die Schultern hängen, was mich unwillkürlich berührte. So wütend ich auch auf ihn war, er blieb mein Freund.   
»Damit wir uns richtig verstehen, Tony, das ist kein Abschied für immer. Wenn ich es verarbeitet habe, melde ich mich.«  
»Versprochen?«  
»Du kennst mich doch«, erwiderte ich und verließ den Platz. James. Ich musste jetzt dringend mit ihm reden.   
  
_Hast du Zeit?_  
 _Ich muss dich sehen._  
 _Steve_  
  
Sobald er die Nachricht las, dachte er sicher, dass ich vollkommen verrückt nach ihm war. Es stimmte, ja, aber ich wollte nicht als Klammeräffchen dastehen. Noch weniger wollte ich ihn von seiner Arbeit abhalten. Mein Handy behielt ich den ganzen Weg nach Hause im Blick und blieb stehen, als er antwortete.   
  
_Tun wir das nicht heute Abend?_  
 _Scherz, natürlich nehme ich mir Zeit für dich. In dreißig Minuten bin ich bei dir._  
 _James_  
  
  
Mir blieb eine halbe Stunde, um mich zu sammeln. Ich wünschte, es wäre mehr Zeit, aber ich fürchtete mich davor, was mein Verstand sich dann zusammenspann. Bucky und Tony …  
»Was für ein abgefuckter Scheiß«, raunte ich, stutzte über meine Wortwahl. Das passte besser zu Clint. Sollte ich mich ihm und Natasha anvertrauen? Mit den beiden zu reden, bevor ich es mit James tat, kam mir doch falsch vor. Ich wartete damit. Erst einmal die eine Hürde meistern.


	6. VI

James Freude über unser Treffen löste sich in Luft auf, als er mein Gesicht sah. Ich kam mir unnatürlich blass vor und hatte vor dem Spiegel versucht, etwas Farbe zurückzubringen. Erfolglos. Vor mir stand eine Tasse mit inzwischen kaltem Tee, während er sich mir näherte. Seinen Mantel auf der Sofalehne ablegte.  
»Was ist los, Steve?«, wollte er wissen, mit einer Stimme, die so sanft war. Sie wärmte mich von innen heraus und machte Tonys Worte fast ungeschehen.   
»Ich …«, leckte mir über die trockene Unterlippe, »Tony hat mir erzählt, was zwischen euch vorgefallen ist.«  
»Verstehe«, erklärte James immer noch sanft, während er sich auf den Küchenstuhl mir gegenüber sinken ließ und seine Hände um meine legte, dass wir beide uns an der Tasse zu wärmen schienen, »und jetzt?«  
»Ich will, dass es nicht wahr ist.« Tony war trotz allem ein guter Kerl, der sich nicht auf so ein Niveau herab ließ. Ich konnte und wollte mir das nicht vorstellen.   
»Glaub mir, das will ich genauso wenig. Es würde einiges leichter machen, wenn es nie geschehen wäre.«   
»Aber es ist wahr.« Ich klang so traurig, als wäre meine Katze soeben überfahren worden, dabei besaß ich keine.   
»Leider. Darf ich dir meine Version erzählen?«  
»Natürlich.« Es wäre nur fair, wenn ich beide kannte. Meine Antwort ließ ihn lächeln, bevor er seine Finger mit ernster Miene zurückzog.   
»Kurz nachdem ich Zuhause rausgeworfen wurde, weil mein Outing meinen Eltern nicht in den Kram passte, las mich ein Mann namens Brock Rumlow von der Straße auf. Er schien nett zu sein und ließ mich bei sich wohnen. Er verlangte nichts. Anfangs zumindest. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich mit all dem umgehen sollte. Kein Heim. Kein Job. Keine Existenz.«  
»Wie alt warst du da«, wollte ich wissen und James neigte den Kopf zur Seite. Lächelte erneut sanfter als ein Engel.  
»Sechzehn. Ich war so froh, dass Brock mich unterstützte. Er gab mir die Zeit, die ich brauchte, um mich selbst zu finden. Aber alles hat seinen Preis, weißt du?«  
Ich trank einen Schluck des kalten Tees.   
»Nach einem Jahr hieß es, ich müsste ihm alles zurückzahlen, obwohl er wusste, dass ich keinen Cent besaß. Er sagte, er schmiss mich raus, wenn ich nicht was anzahlte. So dumm und eingeschüchtert wie ich war, ließ ich mich auf einen Deal ein.«  
Es brauchte für Folgendes wohl mehr als Tee. Etwas Härteres. James sagte kein Wort, als ich mir eine Flasche Gin aus meiner kleinen Bar holte und ein Glas füllte. Ein Zweites, nachdem mir einfiel, wie schwer es auch für ihn sein musste. Er bedankte sich und trank es aus.   
»Er schleppte mich von einer Party auf die nächste, um mich bekannt zu machen. Ein hübsches Gesicht wie ich sollte ein bisschen was wert sein. Er meinte auch, dass es mit Alkohol oder Drogen einfacher wäre. Ersteres ließ ich zu, aber niemals Drogen. Ich muss ziemlich schlecht angestellt haben, weil Brock jedes Mal vor Wut kochte. Niemand wollte in sein Geschäft einsteigen. Dann kam Tony Starks Party.«  
Ich kippte gleich zwei Gläser hintereinander, bevor ich James bedeutete, weiterzuerzählen.   
»Brock stellte mir ein Ultimatum. Er hatte genug von mir und sah seine Investitionen verschwendet. Dieser Abend sollte meine letzte Chance sein, ihn umzustimmen, damit er mich nicht rauswarf. Also riss ich mich zusammen. Er überredete Tony Stark irgendwie dazu, dass er uns zusehen wollte. Brock hatte was dagegen, dass seine Ware angefasst wurde.«  
So wie James das sagte, klang es abscheulich. Ich kannte diesen Brock Rumlow nicht, konnte ihn jedoch nicht ausstehen. Hoffentlich saß der jetzt im Knast.  
»Ich habe jede Sekunde gehasst, mich aber dazu durchringen können, bis zum Ende durchzuhalten. Danach habe ich Brock ins Gesicht geschlagen.«  
Eine gewisse Genugtuung machte sich in James Stimme breit, die sich auf sein Lächeln auswirkte. Es wurde breit, als er mit mir anstieß.   
»Ich nahm meine Klamotten und bin gegangen. Tony war beunruhigt. Er kam hinter mir her. Bot mir Schweigegeld an. Hab ihm ins Gesicht gespuckt. Danach ging alles schnell und so einfach … ich habe angefangen zu modeln. Wahrscheinlich wollte ich es Brock nur beweisen. Ich bin darüber hinweg, Steve. Größtenteils und es sollte weder dich noch deine Freundschaft zu ihm belasten.«  
»Okay«, murmelte ich, obwohl ich mir da nicht so sicher war. Das Wissen lag jetzt bereits schwer auf meinem Magen. »Hättest du mir je davon erzählt?«  
»Das ist nichts, was man beim ersten Date verlauten lässt. Aber ja, ich hätte es dir gesagt.«   
»Danke.« Das meinte ich ehrlich. Eine Frage lag mir dennoch auf der Zunge. »Dieser Brock …«  
»Sitzt hinter Gittern wegen Verführung Minderjähriger in mehreren Fällen. Um ihn musst du dir keine Sorgen machen.«  
»Gut, und hast du ihn … ich meine …«  
»Geliebt?«  
»Ja.«   
»Nein. Ich war von seinem Wohlwollen abhängig. Nach ihm hatte ich belanglose Affären. Wahrscheinlich so viele, dass man den Eindruck bekam, ich wäre eine kleine Schlampe. Dabei habe ich nur den Deckel zu meinem Topf gesucht.«  
Wir befanden uns wieder auf bekanntem Terrain und ich wusste, wie es war. Ich hatte eine Vorstellung davon, wie es ihm ergangen sein musste. Nicht, wie er sich bei diesem Brock Rumlow gefühlt hatte, aber was es bedeutete, auf der schier endlosen Suche nach seinem Seelenverwandten zu sein.  
»Ich schätze, ich habe ihn endlich gefunden.«  
Blinzelnd schaute ich in mein Glas, während mir der Mund trocken wurde.   
»Oh.« Besseres fiel mir nicht ein? »Obwohl ich so ein Naivling bin, der sich nach nur einem Tag in einen Fremden verguckt und das auch laut sagt?«  
»Dann sind wir beide eben naiv. Macht mir nichts aus.«  
  
  
»Ein Freund, mit dem ich mich für die Gemeinde engagiere, möchte dich übrigens kennenlernen.«  
»Du tust was für die Gemeinde?”, murmelte James mindestens genauso erschöpft wie ich. Meinen Kopf drehte ich soweit, dass ich ihm in die Augen schauen konnte.   
»Ein bisschen den Kids Baseball beibringen. Nichts Aufregendes. Sam betreut Veteranen.«  
»Und er will den heißen, wie nanntest du mich noch mal … heißer Gott? Ich glaube, das Wort göttlich ist gefallen.« Er lachte in sich hinein und lehnte sich an mich. »Ich würde ihn sehr gern treffen, solange ich noch kann. Natasha und Clint mag ich schon, da wird es mir mit diesem Sam genauso gehen.«  
Hatte ich das gerade richtig verstanden?  
»Solange du noch kannst? Musst du bald weg?«  
Nein, doch nicht jetzt. Ich brauchte mehr Zeit mit ihm. Da gab es noch so viele Dinge, die ich über ihn nicht wusste. Mir war meine Enttäuschung wohl anzusehen. James kletterte aus dem Bett und zog sich an, ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
»Ich sage nicht, dass ich will, Steve, weil ich«, er schaute mich doch an, während er sich die Jeans anzog, »ich hab das Gefühl, dass ich wieder sesshaft werden kann. Aber ich bin nur auf Urlaub in New York und mein Job wartet. Du willst sicher keinen arbeitslosen Loser als Freund haben, oder?«  
Er wäre nie ein Loser in meinen Augen, aber ich verstand schon.   
»Ich hatte noch nie eine Fernbeziehung«, gestand ich und machte mich auf sein verdutztes Gesicht gefasst. Zugegeben, ich hätte welche haben können, wenn mir einer meiner vielen Frösche ein Zeichen gegeben hätte. Bis zu diesem Punkt war ich mit ihnen nie gekommen.   
»Du bist süß, Steve. Darf ich es noch einmal hören, bevor ich los muss? Wir sehen uns heute Abend wieder.«  
»Ich liebe dich.« Hatte gewusst, worauf er hinauswollte und sein Lächeln sollte verboten werden. Ich wollte ihn am liebsten zurück ins Bett ziehen.  
»Ich liebe dich, Steve Rogers.«


	7. VII

Es gab jetzt eine Deadline.  
James teilte mir mit, dass uns noch genau zwei Tage bis zu seinem Flug nach Seattle blieben. Wir hatten es uns auf meinem Sofa gemütlich gemacht und steckten irgendwie total im Pärchenmodus. Ich liebte es. Ein Abend, an dem wir uns alle Staffeln von Gilmore Girls anschauten, obwohl keiner von uns ein Fan der Serie war. Wir taten es einfach so.   
»Kannst du es einrichten, dass sich Sam morgen mit uns trifft? Ich will ihn kennenlernen, bevor ich fliege.«   
»Wirklich? So kurzfristig?« Ich war mir sicher, dass Sam sofort zusagte, aber um ehrlich zu sein, wollte ich James nicht teilen. Selbst Natasha ging ich im Moment aus dem Weg, was gut war, denn sie kam kaum noch aus ihrer Wohnung. Musste die Zeit mit Clint nutzen.   
»Wozu aufschieben, hm?«, entgegnete James, bevor er mit seiner Bierflasche auf den Fernseher zeigte, »Wenn Lorelai am Ende nicht mit Luke zusammenkommt, landet die Serie in den Mülleimer.«  
Ich konzentrierte mich wieder auf die Handlung und nippte an meinem Bier. Schmunzelnd zückte ich mein Handy, um Sam eine SMS zu schicken. James reichte mir die Pizzaschachtel, aus der ich mir ein riesiges Stück fischte. Er ließ es sich, wie immer, nicht nehmen, von der Spitze abzubeißen. Ein Bissen nach dem anderen, bis er meine Lippen erreichte.  
»Du bist nicht bei der Sache.«  
»Versuche nur, das Treffen zu organisieren.« Ich wäre sofort bei einer Sache dabei, was er mir ansah. Statt mich vom Sofa ins Schlafzimmer zu entführen, lehnte er sich zurück.   
»Wie wäre es, wenn ich heute bei dir übernachte?« Das tat er so oder so. Eine Nacht hatte James in seinem Apartment verbracht, nachdem er mir von seiner Vergangenheit erzählte. Ich wollte es gar nicht anders haben.   
»Du kennst die Antwort.« Sein Grinsen erwiderte ich, bevor wir beide wieder Lorelai Gilmore dabei zusahen, wie sie ihr Leben verkomplizierte.

Wir kamen zu spät.   
Sam konnte Unpünktlichkeit nicht ausstehen, selbst, wenn es sich um seinen besten Kumpel handelte. Ich tippte mit meinen Fingerspitzen unruhig auf meinen Oberschenkel, bis James seine Hand darüber legte.   
»Du machst dir zu viele Sorgen, Steve. Er wird dir schon nicht den Kopf abreißen.«  
»Und du machst dir zu wenige Sorgen, James. Es ist mir eben wichtig, dass er einen guten Eindruck bekommt.«   
Ich wusste selbst, dass ich mich verrückt machte, aber Sams Meinung bedeutete mir viel. Er sollte auf keinen Fall glauben, dass einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich ausübte. Seufzend lehnte ich mich im Taxi zurück und atmete tief ein.  
»Tut mir leid.«  
»Schon okay, Schatz.« Er zwinkerte mir zu, bevor er wieder aus dem Fenster schaute. Dass er mich eben ›Schatz‹ genannt hatte, ließ mich dümmlich grinsen. James machte wirklich jedem - selbst dem Taxifahrer - klar, dass wir zusammen waren.   
»Wie hast du diesen Sam eigentlich kennengelernt?«   
Wie ich auch Natasha, Clint und Tony getroffen hatte - zufällig. Mit der Erklärung wäre James alles andere zufrieden. Ich entschied mich für die lange Fassung. Die brachte mich höchstwahrscheinlich in Erklärungsnot, aber es kam nicht in Frage, dass ich ihn anlog.  
»Es war kurz nach meiner Trennung von Sharon. Ich wusste nichts mit mir anzufangen und Sharons Tante Peggy riet mir dazu, etwas für die Gemeinschaft zu tun. Seitdem trainiere ich Kinder und so traf ich auf Sam, als ich mir die anderen Programme mal genauer anah. Er ist unglaublich im Umgang mit den Veteranen.«  
James schaute mich lange von der Seite an, dass ich mir begann, den Nacken zu kratzen.  
»Ja, ich hatte eine Freundin. Tut mir leid, ich hätte es mal erwähnen sollen.«  
»Steve Rogers hat also mal Frauen gedatet. Das kommt vor«, bemerkte er zwinkernd und lächelte mich an. Jetzt war ich aber baff.  
»Du bist nicht wütend?«  
»Warst du es, als du von meiner unliebsamen Begegnung mit Tony erfahren hast?«  
»Nein, da war ich nur besorgt.«   
»Lass uns später darüber reden, ja? Wir sind da.«   
James bezahlte den Fahrer und zog mich aus dem Taxi. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er verletzt war, es aber überspielte. Mir blieb nicht viel Zeit, mich dafür schuldig zu fühlen. Sam kam auf uns zu und tippte mit erhobener Augenbraue auf seine Uhr.  
»Habt ihr verschlafen?«  
»Es tut mir leid, Sam, ich ... wir ...«  
»Ich fürchte, ich kam einfach nicht von Steve los. Es ist meine Schuld, dass wir uns verspätet haben«, erklärte James an meiner Stelle, ehe er Sam die Hand reichte. Ein entschuldigendes Lächeln auf den Lippen, mit dem er wohl jeden überzeugte und auch bei Sam eine gewisse Wirkung erzielte. Mein Freund erwiderte die Geste mit dem Blick auf mich.   
»Glaube, das verstehe ich nur allzu gut.«  
Gott, wie peinlich. Ich spürte, wie mein Gesicht sich rot färbte. Mich räuspernd wies ich auf das Baseballstadion. »Wollen wir?«  
Wir waren schließlich für das Spiel hier. Beide Männer wechselten einen bedeutungsvollen Blick miteinander, der mich beunruhigte. Die nächsten Scherze gingen wohl auf meine Kosten.   
»Gehen wir, bevor Steve noch mehr drängelt.«

Vom Spiel selbst bekam ich kaum etwas mit. Ich konzentrierte mich ganz allein auf das Gespräch der beiden. Je länger ich ihnen zuhörte, desto mehr wurde ich das Gefühl nicht los, dass irgendwie jeder James auf Anhieb mochte.   
»Wie kommt’s, dass du dich mit den Veteranen beschäftigst?«  
»Weil sie es verdient haben, nach allem, was sie für dieses Land taten. Du wärst erstaunt, was sie alles zu erzählen haben.«  
»Kann ich mir vorstellen«, erwiderte James und tätschelte meine Hand, als wollte er mir verdeutlichen, dass alles in Ordnung war. Sie unterhielten sich weiter, während ich mich nun doch auf das Spiel konzentrierte. Zur Pause stand James auf, um noch Essen zu besorgen.  
»Heißes Würstchen für dich?«  
Ich brauchte keine große Vorstellungskraft, um mir auszumalen, was den Leuten um uns herum bei dieser Frage durch den Kopf ging. Teilweise starrten sie ihn mit offenem Mund an. Ich hielt meinen Blick auf meine Schuhspitzen gerichtet.  
»Später vielleicht, Schatz. Jetzt hätte ich lieber eine Brezel.«   
»Sam?«  
»Hotdog klingt super.«   
Sobald James Schritte sich entfernten, wagte ich einen Blick in Sams Richtung, der gerade den Kopf schüttelte.  
»Du solltest dich mal im Spiegel ansehen, Steve.«  
»Er ist ... unglaublich, oder?«  
»Würde ich jetzt nicht so ausdrücken, aber im Großen und Ganzen hast du wohl Recht. Ich denke, er tut dir gut. Bringt zumindest etwas Farbe in dein Gesicht.«  
»Sehr witzig.«  
»Er wird nicht mehr lange hier sein. Was passiert dann, hm?«  
Sam lehnte sich zu mir herüber und nun war er es, der besorgt aussah. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern, wusste selbst nicht, wohin das alles führte.   
»Uns bleiben zwei Tage, um das herauszufinden, aber ich will nicht aufgeben. Noch nicht.«  
Weil es mir besser ging, seit James da war. Ich würde den Teufel tun und dieses Geschenk einfach wegwerfen.  
»Das ist der Steve, den ich kenne.«  
»Und liebe«, fragte James hinter uns und brachte mich zum Lachen. Verärgerte Blicke waren uns so sicher wie das Amen in der Kirche. Ich glaubte sogar, dass einige heute Abend für uns beteten, damit wir unsere Krankheit bald auskurierten.  
»Du bist unmöglich, James.«  
»Zu viel für die Öffentlichkeit?«   
Er reichte mir meine Brezel, die ich ihm mit einem Lächeln abnahm. Ich mochte seine Art, mit der die Leute um uns herum möglicherweise so ihre Probleme hatten.   
»Weniger ist mehr oder hast du Lust, nachher von homophoben Typen verfolgt zu werden?«  
»Bin ich ehrlich gesagt nicht scharf drauf. Bin jetzt ruhiger.«  
»Danke.«

Sam überredete uns nach dem Spiel noch zu einer Runde Billiard in seiner Lieblingsbar. Ein Angebot, das zu verlockend klang, um abzulehnen und Clint sicher auch gefiel. Als ich ihn anrief, war er sofort Feuer und Flamme. Im Hintergrund hörte ich Natasha und war mir sicher, dass sie ihn begleitete. Ich nannte Clint die Adresse, bevor ich mich wieder zu den anderen begab.  
Zwei leere Gläser standen bereits am Rand des Billiardtisches neben meinem vollem Bierglas. Wenn das hier ein Wettkampf wurde, wer zuerst betrunken unter dem Tisch lag, kannte ich bereits den Gewinner. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Barhocker, von dem ich ihnen zuschauen konnte, ohne sie bei ihrem Spiel zu stören.   
»Wer die ersten drei Runden für sich gewinnt, gibt die nächsten drei Drinks aus.«  
»Abgemacht. Ich hoffe, du bist bereit zu verlieren.«  
So sicher, wie sich James gerade gab, sollte er besser nicht sein. Ich kannte Sam lange genug, um zu wissen, wie gut er war. Außerdem strengte er sich umso mehr an, wenn er kurz davor stand, zu verlieren. Sam war ein lausiger Verlierer. leider auch, wie sich zwei Niederlagen später herausstellte. Er umfasste seinen Queue so fest, dass seine Fingerknöchel hervortraten.   
»Ist alles in Ordnung?«   
Meine Frage beantwortete er mit einem Seufzen.  
»Außer, dass ich denke, heute Abend eine Menge Geld zu verlieren? Alles bestens oder willst du nach Hause?«   
Um die letzten Stunden, die uns blieben, allein zu verbringen? Liebend gern, aber gleich tauchte Clint mit Natasha auf und es wäre unhöflich, einfach zu verschwinden. An meinem Bier nippend machte ich einen ablehnenden Laut. Hauptsache wir waren zusammen hier.  
»Vielleicht hast du eine Chance gegen Clint.«  
»Oder gegen dich?«   
Er schaute mich herausfordernd an, aber ich schlug das Angebot aus. Ich spielte miserabel und Sam wusste das genauso gut wie Clint. Sie könnten ihren Mund nicht halten, wenn ich gegen antrat.   
»Bin lieber dein Cheerleader.«  
»Mit Pompoms?«   
Ich lachte und tastete meine Taschen ab.  
»Sorry, hab ich vergessen.«   
»Wie gut, dass ich die nicht brauche. Du reichst mir vollkommen aus.«  
»Ich glaube, ich muss mich übergeben, wenn ihr so weiter macht.«  
»Und ich glaube, da ist jemand eifersüchtig.« James kippte seinen Drink, bevor er mir zuzwinkerte und sich wieder auf das Spiel konzentrierte. Sam schmunzelte nur. Es war schön, sie so zusammen zu sehen. Auch später, als Clint dazu stieß und sich alle drei wie die Kinder kabbelten. Natasha wurde irgendwann im Laufe des Abends zur Schiedsrichterin erklärt.   
»Was ist mit Tony? Hat er keine Zeit?«  
Wie aufs Stichwort meldete sich mein schlechtes Gewissen. Ja, ich sollte ihn benachrichtigen. Wenn er sich nicht vor ein paar Tagen so dämlich benommen hätte, würde ich es auch tun.   
»Keine Ahnung«, antwortete ich ehrlich, »wir reden erst mal nicht mehr miteinander.«  
»Warum?«  
»Weil er ...« Ich erzählte ihr alles so leise wie möglich und wartete auf ihre Reaktion. Sie hob kaum mehr als ihre Augenbrauen. Was hatte ich auch erwartet?   
»Nun, wir wissen ja, dass Tony nicht das Gelbe vom Ei war, bevor er dich traf.«  
»Du findest nicht, er hat eine Grenze überschritten?«  
»Natürlich hat er das, aber du solltest wissen, dass du ihm eine Menge bedeutest. Du erdest ihn. Er will nicht, dass du noch einmal so verletzt wirst. Hodge war ein Arschloch.«  
Ich wollte nicht an Gilmore Hodge erinnert werden. Den bitteren Geschmack in meinem Mund, der sich immer dann bildete, wenn sein Name fiel, schluckte ich hinunter.   
»James ist nicht wie er.«   
»Natürlich nicht, sonst hätte ich ihm nie von dir erzählt.«  
»Natasha, passt du auch auf?«  
Keiner von uns hatte das und es sah auch nicht so aus, als hätten die Männer ihre Entscheidungen gebraucht. Zumindest bis jetzt schien es so gewesen zu sein.   
»Erwachsene Männer«, seufzte Natasha.

Gilmore Hodge ging mir nicht aus dem Kopf, als wir uns auf dem Heimweg machten. Wenn Natasha unbedingt einen der Frösche erwähnen musste, hätte sie einen der anderen nehmen sollen.   
»Steve?«   
Ich schlang einen Arm um James Taille, damit er sicheren Stand hatte und lächelte ihn an. Selbst betrunken fand ich ihn attraktiv. Wie er sich seufzend an mich lehnte ...  
»Tschuldige, dass ich so viel getrunken habe.«   
»Ausnahmsweise verzeihe ich dir.«  
»Danke. Woran denkst du, hm?«  
Gut, dass wir bereits bei meinem Apartment waren. Ich sprach nicht auf offener Straße darüber und auch, wenn James sich später nicht mehr daran erinnerte, sagte ich es ihm. Sobald ich ihn rauf in meine Wohnung geschafft hatte und ihn dort soweit auszog, wie er es in seinem Zustand gestattete.   
»Ich denke an einen der Frösche.«  
»Klingt nicht schön. Warum?«  
»Weil Natasha ihn erwähnte.«  
»Ist er besser als ich?« James blinzelte, während ich ihn aufs Bett schubste und darüber lachte. Den Kopf schüttelnd, entledigte ich meiner Jacke.   
»Nein, keine Sorge. Er ist und bleibt ein Frosch.«  
»Gut.«  
Das war es, aber ich wollte trotzdem nicht an ihn denken. Von allen Fröschen fand ich Gilmore Hodge gerade deswegen attraktiv, weil er sich Dinge traute, von denen ich zu jenem Zeitpunkt nur träumte. Er hatte mir etwas vorgemacht.   
»Steve? Kommst du ins Bett?«  
»Natürlich«, erwiderte ich und zog mir auch den Rest meiner Klamotten aus. Eigentlich sollten wir beide vorher duschen, so wie wir stanken. Morgen bezog ich einfach das Bett neu. Ich legte mich neben James, der sich auf der Stelle an mich kuschelte.   
»Liebe dich, Steve.«  
»Ich dich auch.«


	8. VIII

Ich wollte mit Bucky im Bett liegen und ihn in meinen Armen halten. Ihm so nahe wie nur irgendwie möglich sein, um mir alles an ihm für die einsamen Stunden einzuprägen. Das wäre egoistisch. So sollte er mich nicht in Erinnerung behalten.   
Wir saßen also zusammen an meinem Küchentisch und aßen die letzten Pancakes, die ich für eine Weile von ihm serviert bekam. Jeder Bissen legte sich wie ein Stein in meinem Magen, was auch Bucky bemerkte. Er streckte seine Hand nach mir aus, bevor er mit seinen Fingern meine bedeckte.  
»Was kann ich tun, um diesen Ausdruck in deinen Augen verschwinden zu lassen? Es tut mir in der Seele weh, dich so zu sehen.«  
Es wäre einfach, _liebe mich_ zu sagen und wusste, dass es in diesem Moment genauso richtig wie falsch wäre.   
»Zieh bei mir ein, wenn du wieder zurück bist. Ich weiß, mein Apartment kann mit deinem nicht mithalten, aber da du eh jede Nacht bei mir bist und ich habe einen Zweitschlüssel bei Tony, für den Fall, dass etwas ist. Du kannst ihn haben. Du _sollst_ ihn haben.«   
Gerade redete ich mich sicher um Kopf und Kragen und sein offener Mund machte es nicht besser. Er blinzelte mehrmals, zog sogar seine Hand zurück. Ich hatte es also vergeigt. Das machte nichts. Es war nur wieder zu früh für solche Schritte.   
»Shit, ich krieg es einfach bei dir nicht auf die Reihe.«  
»Du bist wirklich für Überraschungen gut, Steve Rogers«, erklärte er zu meiner Überraschung sanft, dass ich aufsah und sein Lächeln in mich aufsog. »Ich glaube, ich muss dich heiraten, bevor jemand anderes dich mir wegschnappt.«  
»Heiraten«, wiederholte ich. Das war ein sehr großer Schritt, der weit über Sex und Einzug hinausging. Mir fehlten die Worte. Mein Herz schlug dafür doppelt so schnell in meiner Brust.  
»Heiraten, ja. Natürlich nicht sofort, weil Las Vegas unglaublich klischeehaft ist. Selbst für Homosexuelle.«   
Er sagte es so trocken, dass ich lachte.   
»Kein Las Vegas.«  
»Nein, wenn ich dich frage, ob du meine Prinzessin sein willst, Steve, dann wird es an deinem Geburtstag sein. Auf einer von Tony Starks lächerlichen Partys, kurz bevor das Feuerwerk beginnt. Natasha bringe ich selbstverständlich dazu, dass sie dich in einen Anzug bekommt.«  
»Du schmiedest schon Pläne, wow.« Und wie gut, nein, wie fantastisch das alles klang. Ich konnte es mir vorstellen. Sah es praktisch vor mir. »Wie könnte ich da nein sagen.«  
»Alles zu seiner Zeit. Ich will kein vorzeitiges Ja hören. Erst einmal der Einzug. Glaubst du, du hältst mich aus?« Schalk blitzte in seinen Augen auf, der mich automatisch ansteckte. Ich räumte den Tisch leise lachend ab.   
»Wenn nicht, weißt du, wo das Sofa ist.«   
»Wird mir damit auch gedroht, wenn ich nach Mitternacht erst nach Hause komme?« James stellte sein Geschirr neben meines, bevor er meine Taille umfasste. »Oder darf ich zu dir ins Bett?«  
»Ins Bett, wo du hingehörst.« Könnte ich überhaupt schlafen, wenn James nicht neben mir lag? Hoffentlich, sonst ertrug mich meine Umwelt die nächsten Wochen nicht. Natasha brachte mich als Erstes um.  
»Du wirst kaum Zeit haben, um mich zu vermissen. Außerdem gibt es Sachen wie Skype und Handys. Wenn dir das alles nicht reicht, quatsch mir meine Mailbox voll, bis du dich besser fühlst.«   
»Damit du denkst, ich sei verrückt?« So sehr mir seine Vorschläge auch gefielen, hatte ich das Gefühl, mich zum Deppen zu machen. Ich war erwachsen und würde dementsprechend damit umgehen. »Ich rufe Tony wegen des Schlüssels an, okay?«  
»Wie du magst und glaube nicht, dass ich dich je für verrückt halte. Außer für verrückt nach mir.«  
Zwinkernd machte es sich James auf meinem Sofa bequem und nahm sich eines meiner Bücher. Er sollte eigentlich in sein Apartment zurück, um zu packen, aber er war nicht der Meinung, dass es so dringend war. Entweder hatte er bereits einen Koffer für seine Reisen vorbereitet oder nutzte jede Sekunde, die uns zusammen blieben. Ich war mir nicht sicher, was ich besser fände.   
Tony ließ mich auch nicht lange warten, als ich seine Nummer wählte und das Freizeichen abwartete.   
»Ich habe dir noch nicht verziehen«, ließ ich ihn wissen, bevor er noch auf dumme Ideen kam. Es fühlte sich seltsam, ihn so zu behandeln. Bereute es jetzt schon. »Ich brauche den Zweitschlüssel meiner Wohnung.«  
 _»Es ist dir wirklich ernst mit ihm. Natürlich kannst du ihn haben. Soll ich ihn vorbeibringen?«_  
Tony und James, die sich auf engem Raum meines Apartments begegneten? Bei dem Gedanken wurde mir schlecht.   
»Ist nicht nötig, ich kann auch zu dir kommen.«   
_»Mach dich nicht lächerlich, Steve. Ich weiß, dass du dich jedes Mal verirrst, wenn du im Stark Tower bist. Ich verspreche dir, dass ich mich benehme und nur den Schlüssel bei dir abgebe.«_  
»Tony ...«   
_»Steve, komm schon.«_ Tonys bittender Tonfall klopfte mich weich. Ich gab seufzend nach, schließlich war er mein Freund.   
»Okay. Bis gleich.«

Als er anklopfte, warf ich einen Blick zu James. Er lümmelte immer noch auf dem Sofa und las. Keine Anzeichen von Ärger zu sehen, dass ich die Tür mit einem halbwegs guten Gefühl öffnete. Tony klimperte vor meinen Augen mit dem Schlüssel und grinste mich an. Über den Rand seiner Sonnenbrille zwinkerte er mir zu.   
»Hi.«  
»Hallo.« Ich nahm ihm den Schlüssel ab, hätte ihn normalerweise zu einem Tee oder Kaffee hereingelassen, den er schrecklich fände und mich zum nächsten Starbucks schleppte, was ich wiederum nicht mochte. Tony reagierte zuerst, als er über meine Schulter hinweg James grüßte.   
»Ebenfalls hallo. Willst du ihn nicht ins Apartment lassen, Steve?«  
»Natürlich. Komm rein. Möchtest du was trinken?«  
»Nein, danke. Wie ich sehe, steckst du voll im Pärchenmodus. Wenn du Hilfe bei der Innenausstattung brauchst, sag bescheid. Ich kenne da jemanden. Hoffentlich kann dich Barnes dazu überreden, dieses potthässliche Bettzeug wegzuschmeißen. Steve, Karos sind out. Definitiv out.« Während Tony sich bei seinem Vortrag an meine Küchentheke lehnte, huschte mein Blick zu James. Er schüttelte mit einem Lächeln den Kopf. Wieder keine Verärgerung in seinem Gesicht auszumachen.  
»Ich mag es, Stark. Wegen mir muss Steve nichts ändern.«  
»Wie ihr meint. Also, wann geht der Flug? Ich kann euch fahren, wenn ihr wollt.«  
Es wunderte weder mich noch James, dass Tony von unserer bevorstehenden Trennung wusste. Wenn er es sich von selbst herausgefunden hatte, dann hatte er es von Natasha oder Clint erfahren. Im Gegensatz zu mir, der nicht so recht wusste, was er mit sich anstellen sollte und nur am Türrahmen lehnte, stand James auf.   
»Das Angebot nehme ich gerne an, vielen Dank. Ich muss nur in mein Apartment, um meinen Koffer zu holen.«  
»Den holen wir auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Wollt ihr noch was essen? Da gibt es diesen einen Stand, der Schawarma anbietet. Wollte ich schon länger mal probieren.«  
Ich war an Tonys bestimmende Art gewöhnt. Er versuchte, mich schon seit Wochen zu diesem Schawarma zu überreden, es aber bisher nicht geschafft. James schien zu überlegen, wie er mit diesem Vorschlag umgehen wollte.   
»Gern. Dann kann ich auf das Essen im Flugzeug verzichten.«   
»Hervorragend«, grinste Tony, ehe er mich ansah, »hast du deine Zunge verschluckt?«  
»Wie bitte? Nein. Ich bin nur überrascht, das ist alles.«  
»Wir werden uns schon nicht die Köpfe einschlagen«, schmunzelte James, der mich ins Schlafzimmer zog, um mich mit Sorge zu betrachten. »Ich gebe mir um deinetwillen Mühe und denke, er tut das auch auf seine Art. Wenn dir nicht wohl dabei ist, blase ich das alles ab und wir fahren mit einem Taxi.«  
»Danke«, sagte ich einfach, bevor ich ihn umarmte, »er ist mein bester Freund. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihn lange ablehnen kann.«  
»Du sollst das auch gar nicht, Dummerchen. Es ist eine Sache zwischen ihm und mir. Irgendwie komme ich schon damit zurecht.«  
»Aber ...« Er beendete meinen Einwand mit einem Kuss, bei dem mir die Luft wegblieb. Langsam fühlte ich, wie die Last auf meinen Schultern verschwand. Wenn James damit klar kam, dass Tony und ich befreundet blieben, war ich froh.   
»Lust auf Schawarma?«  
»Du kannst sagen, was du willst, aber es klingt sonderbar.«  
»Oh ja«, lachte James, »probieren geht über studieren.«   
Ich stellte beim Essen mehrere Dinge fest, die ich niemals angenommen hätte: Schawarma schmeckte ausgesprochen gut. Es hatte trotzdem einen komischen Namen. James kam mit Tony aus, was mich noch mehr erstaunte als das Essen. Sie schwiegen größtenteils, gingen sich aber auch nicht an die Gurgel, was ich eher vermutet hätte. Wenn einer von ihnen redete, hörte der andere zu. Tony fragte mich, ob ich einen Sponsor für die Baseballausrüstung meiner Kids hatte und schnaubte, als er die Wahrheit erfuhr.   
»Du hättest mich fragen können, weißt du?«  
»Ja, aber keiner ist erpicht darauf, den großen Tony Stark anzubetteln. Es klappt schließlich auch ohne deine Unterstützung.«  
»Es muss aber nicht so sein.«  
»Stark Industries ist nicht gerade dafür bekannt, sich für die kleinen Leute von der Straße zu engagieren.« James Einwand nahm Tony zur Kenntnis, ohne gleich beleidigt zu sein. Ich kannte Tony, wenn er sich in sein Schneckenhaus zurückzog und zubiss, was das Zeug hielt. Er reagierte ziemlich gelassen.   
»Daran muss ich noch arbeiten. Es wäre mir eine große Hilfe, wenn du mich bei Sam empfehlen könntest, Steve.«  
»Gut, ich werde fragen.« Sam würde sehr wahrscheinlich ablehnen, aber ich konnte sagen, dass ich es versucht hatte.   
»Danke. Dann machen wir uns mal auf dem Weg zum Flughafen. Übrigens eine schöne Wohnung, Barnes.«  
»Danke.« Tony stand bereits auf und entsorgte die Reste seines Essens, doch James und ich blieben sitzen. Wir schauten uns lange an. Jeder realisierte für sich, dass die Uhr tickte. Ich versuchte es mit einem Lächeln, dabei kam sicher nur eine Grimasse heraus. James konnte das besser, bevor er sich von seinem Stuhl erhob und mir im Vorbeigehen einen Kuss aufs Haar drückte.

Ich war nicht bereit für den Abschied. Am liebsten würde ich umdrehen und den Flughafen verlassen, wenn Tony nicht seine Hand auf meinen unteren Rücken gelegt hätte, damit ich nicht floh. Er kannte mich viel zu gut.   
»Du kannst das, Stevie.«  
»Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.«   
»Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall, weißt du das. Gib ihm den Schlüssel, bevor er zur Sicherheitskontrolle geht. Danach gibt es nämlich kein Zurück mehr.«   
Als wüsste ich das nicht selbst. Tony schob mich vorwärts, damit wir nicht noch mehr hinter James zurückfielen. Ich hasste den J. F. K. Zu viele Menschen drängelten sich aneinander vorbei, um zu ihren Flügen zu gelangen. Man verlor viel zu schnell den Überblick und die Menschen auch aus den Augen.   
Das Gute war, dass James größer als die meisten Menschen hier war. Er blieb stehen, um zur riesigen Anzeigetafel hinaufzuschauen.   
»Da bist du ja«, bemerkte er schmunzelnd mit einem Seitenblick, als ich neben ihn trat. Ich entschuldigte mich, was James ohne Verärgerung hinnahm. Als er meine Hand umfasste, drückte ich sie und fühlte mich wegen all den Menschen unwohl.   
»Ist alles in Ordnung?«  
»Nein«, antwortete ich ehrlich, bat erneut um Verzeihung. Das hier vermasselte ich auf ganzer Linie, da half auch kein Kuss auf die Wange.   
»Komm, wir müssen hier lang.«  
Die Sicherheitskontrolle kam immer näher, dass ich jetzt oder nie meine Chance wahrnehmen sollte. Ich holte meinen Schlüssel aus Hosentasche und betrachtete ihn eine Weile, bevor ich James zum Anhalten zwang. Ich legte ihm den Schlüssel in Handfläche und schloss seine Finger darüber. Es ging doch einfacher, als ich dachte.   
»Damit du nach Hause kommen kannst«, beeilte ich mich zu sagen, »ich meine, ich ...«  
»Steve«, er drückte mir einen Kuss auf den Handrücken, dass mir mulmig zumute wurde. Nicht hier, nicht jetzt ... »Du bist ein Schatz, weißt du das?«  
»Danke.«  
»Ich rufe dich an, sobald das Flugzeug gelandet ist. Versprochen.«   
»Okay.«  
James seufzte, ehe er meine Hand losließ. Sein Blick galt kurz meinem Wohnungsschlüssel in seiner Hand und als er mich wieder anschaute, glaubte ich so was wie Tränen in seinen Augen zu sehen.   
»Drei Wochen, Steve, dann bin ich wieder da.«  
»Geh, sonst verpasst du deinen Flug.« Weil ich kurz davor stand, ihn nicht gehen zu lassen. Er sah es mir wohl an, denn er zog seinen Koffer näher zu sich heran und machte sich auf dem Weg. Ich seufzte, hob aber meine Hand, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte.   
»So sentimental, ich brauche gleich ein Taschentuch.«  
Er machte den Moment absichtlich kaputt, sonst begann ich wirklich noch, loszuweinen. Trotzdem könnte er sich wenigstens dieses eine Mal zusammenreißen.   
»Sei still, Tony.«


	9. IX

Zwei Tage später hieß es auch für Clint und Natasha, sich für kurze Zeit zu trennen. Ich aß mit ihnen zum Frühstück und erlebte die angespannte Stimmung zwischen ihnen hautnah.  
»Wie geht es denn jetzt weiter?«  
Es war Clint, der antwortete. Natasha verzog sich ins Schlafzimmer, was ihm missfiel, aber er war klug genug, um ihr nicht nachzugehen.  
»Na ja, ich muss mit den Zwillingen reden. Als ich meine Firma aufgezogen habe, versprach ich ihnen, dass ich nichts alleine entscheide. Sie haben schließlich für mich ihr altes Leben aufgegeben. Außerdem will ich sie, wenn ich mich in New York niederlasse, wieder bei mir haben.« Er steckte sich einen Donut in den Mund, während ich mir vorzustellen versuchte, wie Pietro und Wanda Maximoff auf seinen Vorschlag reagierten.  
»Wären sie dagegen?«  
»Sie vergöttern mich, trotzdem muss ich mir überlegen, wie ich sie am besten überzeuge.«  
»Soweit ich weiß, hat sich Wanda mit Tonys Assistenten Jarvis gut verstanden, als sie das letzte Mal hier war.«  
Meine Güte, jetzt spielte ich schon den Kuppler. Über mich selbst grinsend, schüttelte ich den Kopf.  
»Jarvis ist bei fast jedem Wort aus ihrem Munde rot wie eine Tomate geworden. Hat er überhaupt etwas gesagt außer ›Verzeihung‹?«  
»Ich denke, er war bis über beide Ohren in Wanda verknallt. Da kommt Sprachlosigkeit vor.«  
»Ah ja, und du als Experte meinst, dass sie sich für ihn interessiert?« Clint mochte das Bezweifeln, aber ich wusste aus guter Quelle, dass sich ein gewisser Herr bei Tony unbeliebt machte, weil er zu beschäftigt mit Emailschreiben war.  
»Versuch es einfach.«  
»Hast du auch eine Idee wegen Pietro?«  
Der Junge hing an Clint wie eine Klette. Allein deswegen brauchte ich keine Antwort, weil die Lösung auf darauf bereits neben mir saß.  
»Guck in den Spiegel.«  
»Gut, wenn du es gelegentlich auch machst. Alles gut bei dir und deinem Freund?«  
Ich wollte nicht so früh am Morgen an James denken. Er hinterließ mir jeden Tag eine Nachricht und wenn er Zeit hatte, rief er mich an. Nur das mit dem Skypen wollte nicht so klappen, weil ich mich als verflucht untalentiert herausstellte, was Computer betraf. Da half auch Tonys Beistand nicht. Trotz all unserer Bemühungen vermisste ich James. Es schien nicht besser zu werden.  
»Wünschte, er wäre hier«, antwortete ich leise, beachtete das schlechte Gewissen nicht, das sich in meiner Brust breitmachte.  
»Dich hat es ganz schön erwischt, hm? Weißt du, ich freue mich sehr für dich, aber du tust mir im Moment auch leid. Bald geht’s mir wie dir.«  
»Wenn wir alle im Sehnsuchtsmodus stecken, wird Tony Reißaus nehmen wollen«, lachte ich leise vor mich hin. Der Gute verdrehte bereits die Augen, wenn er meinen Gesichtsausdruck sah. Nicht auszudenken, wie er auf mich und Natasha reagierte. Das hielt er sicher keine zehn Minuten aus.  
»Soll er sich verlieben, dann ist er einer von uns.«  
Klang das nur in meinen Ohren unheimlich?  
  
Clint drückte ich zum Abschied kurz an mich, um ihn schnellstmöglich an Natasha weiterzureichen. Sie sahen sich minutenlang in die Augen und dabei wurde mir ganz warm ums Herz. Tony spielte wieder einmal den Kotzbrocken, als er lautstark würgte. Im Grunde freute er sich für die Beiden, aber Romantik lag ihm einfach nicht im Blut.  
»Adlerauge, wenn deine Augen noch so gut sind, wie du immer behauptest, solltest du auf der Anzeigetafel was bemerken. Deinen Flug.«  
»Danke für die Erinnerung, aber ich sehe alles, was ich sehen muss.«  
»Deinen persönlichen Albtraum, wenn ich nicht in zwei Tagen etwas von dir höre.«  
Clint grinste bis über beide Ohren, bevor er meiner besten Freundin die Stirn küsste. Ich konnte mich an keinen Tag erinnern, an dem sie so zufrieden und im Einklang mit sich selbst war. Sie umarmte ihn so lange, dass erst die letzte Durchsage für Clints Flug sie dazu drängte, sich von ihm zu lösen.  
»Bis dann, Jungs. Haltet die Ohren steif.«  
»Bis bald.«  
»Ciao.«  
  
Ich lag neben Natasha in ihrem Bett, diente wieder einmal als Ersatzmann. Mit dem Unterschied, dass der Platz schon bald wieder gefüllt war.  
»Erinnerst du dich noch an das letzte Mal?«  
»Jede Menge Eis und darauf folgende Bauchschmerzen. Liebeskummer ist ganz schöner Mist.«  
Bruce hatte ihr auch das Herz gebrochen wie kein anderer Mann vor ihm. Sie wollte sich für ihn ändern. Nicht mehr auf der Überholspur leben und sesshaft werden, was er ihr mit einer billigen Entschuldigung dankte, bevor er samt seinen Klamotten durch die Tür hinaus war.  
»Dieses Mal wird es anders. Clint trägt dich auf Händen.«  
»Du vergisst zu erwähnen, dass er bald schon mit seinen adoptierten Kindern bei mir einzieht. Dafür müsste er mich eigentlich vor den Altar tragen«, erklärte sie und nahm sich einen der kleinen Eisbecher vom Nachttisch. Sie spielte mit dem Gedanken, zu heiraten? Wow.  
»Hörst du etwa deine biologische Uhr ticken? Clint wäre sicher vollkommen aus dem Häuschen, wenn lauter kleine Nats und Clints durch die Wohnung tapsen.«  
»Nur, wenn du und James den Babysitter spielen«  
Seltsam, dass ich mir diese Vorstellung genau vor Augen führen konnte. Nats Kinder zwischen James und mir auf dem Sofa sitzend oder am Spielen. Wie sehr ich mir wünschte, dass es Realität wurde.  
»Sehr gern, sofern James nichts dagegen hat.«  
»Wenn du ihn bittest, Steve, wird er nicht nein sagen. Er ist Wachs in deinen Händen oder du in seinen?« Sie wackelte mit ihren Augenbrauen, dass ich peinlich berührt mit dem Löffel im Eisbecher rührte.  
»So schlimm?«  
»Nein. Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist niedlich.«  
Das letzte Mal, als Natasha dieses Wort benutzt hatte ... das war bei Hodge gewesen. Sie erinnerte sich vielleicht gar nicht mehr daran, aber ich tat es und es schmerzte dumpf in meiner Brust.  
»Steve, ist alles okay?«  
»Ja, ich musste nur gerade an einen Frosch denken.« Ich wollte mit James reden, nur um seine Stimme zu hören. Mir Sicherheit gab. »Darf ich kurz telefonieren?«  
»Sicher.«  
Nat machte mir Platz, damit ich aus dem Bett klettern konnte. An der Tür rief sie mich noch einmal zurück und drückte ihren Becher an die Brust.  
»Grüß ihn von mir, ja?«  
»Na klar.«  
Ich war mir sicher, dass sie gleich versuchte, Clint zu erreichen. So hatte ich kein schlechtes Gewissen, als ich mich ins Wohnzimmer zurückzog. Mir bereitete die Zeitumrechnung immer wieder Probleme. Wie spät war es jetzt in Seattle? War er unterwegs oder störte ich ihn beim Schlafen? Ich schrieb ihm eine Nachricht, um es auszutesten.  
_Hast du Zeit für ein Telefonat?_  
_Für dich, immer._  
Kaum kam die Antwort, klingelte mein Handy.  
»Hi«, seufzte ich leise, »tut mir leid, wenn ich dich von etwas abhalte. Ich vermisse dich nur.«  
_»Vermisse dich auch, Steve.«_ Er klang heiser, als hätte ich ihn eben aufgeweckt, wofür ich mich noch einmal entschuldigte. James jedoch lachte am anderen Ende der Leitung. _»Bin nur erkältet, fürchte ich. Das Wetter ist schrecklich und das Shooting war zu lang.«_  
»Oh, wenn du hier wärst, könnte ich dich gesund pflegen. Einen ganzen Tag im Bett von mir betüdeln lassen.«  
_»Klingt herrlich. Wirklich.«_  
»In nicht mal mehr drei Wochen bist du wieder hier. Das schaffen wir irgendwie.« Wen versuchte ich hier eigentlich zu überzeugen? Es kam mir bereits wie eine Ewigkeit vor.  
_»Irgendwie«_ , stimmte mir James leise zu, _»erzähl mir, was bei euch los ist, ja? Dann fühle ich mich wenigstens nicht wie ein Außenseiter.«_  
Das tat ich nur zu gern. Ich setzte mich auf einen der Sessel am Fenster und gab ihm die lange Fassung, um jede Sekunde auszukosten. Währenddessen lauschte ich seinem Lachen, besonders, als er von Natashas Plan erfuhr, dass wir ihre künftigen Kinder hüten müssten.  
»Natürlich nur, wenn du nichts dagegen hast und es tatsächlich kleine Natashas oder Clints in nächster Zeit geben wird. Oder ...« Ob wir dann noch ein Paar waren, was ich nicht laut aussprach.  
_»Ich hätte nichts dagegen, Steve. Es wäre mir ein Vergnügen. Kleine Racker, die dich Onkel Steve nennen.«_  
»Krümel, die dich Onkel James nennen«, sann ich, was ihn wieder zum Lachen brachte.  
_»Nein, wenn, dann Onkel Bucky.«_  
»Bucky?«  
_»Nun, mein voller Name lautet James Buchanan Barnes. Früher haben mich die Leute immer Bucky gerufen, aber jetzt nicht mehr.«_  
»Bucky«, wiederholte ich leise, fand den Klang des Namens angenehm. Ich hatte wieder etwas über ihn gelernt. »Möchtest du, dass ich dich so nenne?«  
Lange kam keine Antwort. Da war nur eine Art leises Knacken am anderen Ende. Ehe ich fragte, ob alles okay war, hörte ich sein Seufzen.  
_»Das wäre schön.«_  
»Dann wünsche ich dir eine gute Nacht oder einen guten Morgen, Bucky.«  
_»Wünsche ich dir auch. Liebe dich.«_  
»Liebe dich umso mehr.«


	10. X

Wie erwartet, schob mich Tony von einem - seiner Meinung nach - wichtigem Event zum Anderen, das ich unter keinen Umständen verpassen durfte. Ich stand meistens irgendwo in einer Ecke und schaute ihm zu, wie er die Menschen um sich herum um den Finger wickelte. James schickte ich nebenbei Nachrichten oder Bilder von mir, die er nach einigen Sekunden kommentierte. Nach dem dritten ›Ich vermisse dich‹ riss mir Tony das Handy aus den Händen.  
»Du siehst aus wie sieben Tage Regenwetter.«  
»Tut mir leid, es ist nur ...«  
Er verdrehte die Augen und warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Display. Was immer er dort las, brachte ihn zumindest zum Schmunzeln.  
»Die Liebe. Ich hoffe, sie trifft mich nie, sonst werde ich noch wie du und Romanov. Kannst du dich wenigstens fünf Minuten von deinem Lover losreißen? Ich wollte dir etwas zeigen.«  
»Ehm, ja klar.«   
Ich versuchte, mir nicht anmerken zu lassen, wie sehr mich seine Worte trafen. Klang nämlich so, als litten Natasha und ich an einer Krankheit und müssten gemieden werden. Das Handy steckte ich zurück in meine Jackentasche.  
»Weißt du, ich wünsche mir, dass du jemanden findest«, erklärte ich ihm auf dem Weg, denn das tat ich wirklich. Tony sollte nicht länger allein sein. Die Frage war nur, ob es in dieser Stadt jemanden gab, der mit ihm auf Dauer zurechtkam. »Gibt es nicht eine Person, die du magst?«  
»Dich«, kam prompt die Antwort und ich schüttelte über sie genauso den Kopf wie über Tony, der mir den Arm um die Schulter legte.   
»Wir sind gute Freunde. Du weißt, dass ich es so nicht gemeint habe.«  
»Frauen sind kompliziert. Sie nörgeln wegen meinen Arbeitszeiten, meinen Spleens und wollen mich unbedingt ändern. Du nicht, Steve.« Sein Griff wurde so fest, dass ich ihn ansah. Was er sagte, klang einfach nur traurig. Sollte ich wirklich der Einzige sein, der ihn mit all seinen Fehlern akzeptierte?   
»Irgendwo da draußen ist die Richtige für dich.«  
Da war ich mir sicher und sie sah den Mann hinter der Fassade des großen Lebemannes. Den, der sich peinlich berührt am Kinn kratzte. Mich einen hoffnungslosen Romantiker nannte  
»Wenn du das sagst. Jetzt zu dir.«  
Tony öffnete mit einem breiten Grinsen eine graue Tür, durch die ich mit einem mulmigen Gefühl in der Magengegend hinter mir ließ. Ich hatte nicht auf den Weg geachtet, aber das war zweitrangig. In der kalten Nachtluft legte ich mir selbst die Arme um und stand sprachlos auf dem Dach des Panthouses.   
»Ich dachte, es könnte dir gefallen«, ließ er mich wissen, womit er durchaus Recht behielt. Was ich sah, mochte ich. Wie könnte ich auch nicht? Gegenüber von uns stand ein riesiges Werbeplakat, auf eine Gruppe Männer zu sehen war. Allesamt in Jeans und Unterhemd - keine Frage, wofür sie werben sollten.  
»James.«   
»Als ich es sah, musste ich an dich denken.«   
Dort prangte in Großformat mein Freund mit einem frechen Grinsen, die Finger in den Schlaufen seiner Jeans. Ich schluckte und wünschte mir, eine Kamera zu haben. Gab es eine Möglichkeit, eine Kopie für Zuhause zu bekommen?   
»Es ist ... wow. Danke, dass du es mir gezeigt hast. Wirklich.«   
Es war das erste Mal, überhaupt eine seiner Arbeiten zu Gesicht zu bekommen. Ich wollte ihm hier und jetzt sagen, wie sehr ich diese hier mochte. Dass ich stolz auf ihn war. Meine Hand fasste automatisch nach meinem Telefon in der Tasche, doch Tony trat auf mich zu. Sein Blick ließ mich innehalten.  
»Wenn du einen Wunsch frei hättest, was würdest du wählen?«  
Ich kannte ihn lange genug, um zu wissen, was hinter solchen Fragen steckte.   
»Am Stark Tower wartet dein Helikopter, oder?«   
»Bereit zum Abflug Richtung Seattle«, stimmte er mir zu, ohne das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse zu verziehen. Typisch Tony.  
»Du sollst das nicht immer machen.«  
»Willst du ihn jetzt sehen oder nicht?«  
Natürlich, aber das war nicht der springende Punkt. Ich konnte nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen wie er. Seine Leute für einen Trip nach Seattle missbrauchen, als hätten sie kein eigenes Leben. Innerlich knirschte ich mit den Zähnen, dass Tony es schon wieder so dermaßen übertrieb. Meine Freude über seine Entdeckung verschwand augenblicklich.  
»Ich will nach Hause.«

Tony schickte seine Leute auf dem Heimweg nach Hause. Ein kurzes Telefonat, das keine Entschuldigung für die unnötige Aktion enthielt. Er war der Boss, klar, doch brach es ihm einen Zacken aus der Krone, wenn er wenigstens so tat als ob?   
»Du bist sauer. Es tut mir leid.«  
»Warum hast du es getan?«  
»Weil ich gesehen habe, dass du ihn vermisst. Du würdest mich nie darum bitten, dich zu ihm zu bringen, obwohl ich die Möglichkeiten dazu habe.«   
»Weil es mir nie in den Sinn käme.«   
Meine Bemerkung prallte, wie gewohnt, von ihm ab. Er lehnte sich lediglich mit einem Lächeln zurück, das wohl Nachsichtigkeit ausdrücken sollte. Wir waren Freunde, was nicht bedeutete, dass ich seine Position ausnutzte, wie es mir gefiel. Andere hegten sicher keine Skrupel, ich hingegen schon. Seufzend schaute ich auf mein Telefon und ließ Bucky wissen, dass ich ihn jetzt gern bei mir hätte.   
»Verpetzt du mich jetzt?«  
Tony beugte sich vor, aber ich drückte ihn wieder auf seinen Sitz zurück. Es kam nicht in Frage, dass er meine persönlichen Nachrichten las.   
»Nein. James braucht keine weiteren Gründe, dich nicht auszustehen.«   
»Weiß er denn, dass ich bei dir auf Granit beiße, wenn ich dir was Gutes tun will?«  
»Ich glaube, er versteht nicht, warum ich mit dir befreundet bin«, antwortete ich und zuckte mit den Schultern, »aber das tue ich nach Aktionen wie heute Abend auch nicht.«  
»Da übertreibe ich einmal ...«  
Das konnte nicht sein Ernst sein.   
»Einmal? Du weißt selbst, wie oft du es nicht sein lassen kannst. Weniger ist mehr, Tony.«  
»Finde ich nicht.«  
Ich gab das Gespräch jetzt auf.

  
James Stimme ließ mich lächeln, als ich mitten in der Nacht seinen Anruf annahm. Ich war müde und Tony sägte im Wohnzimmer einen ganzen Wald mit seinem Schnarchen ab, aber die Aussicht auf ein Gespräch mit meinem Freund machte alles wett.   
_»Hallo, störe ich?«_  
»Gar nicht«, gähnte ich verräterisch, »hi. Ist was passiert?«  
_»Nein, ich dachte gerade nur, wie gern ich deine verschlafende Stimme hören möchte. Wie war’s mit Tony?«_  
Zum Glück sah er nicht meinen schuldbewussten Blick, mit dem ich in den dunklen Flur schaute.   
»Das Übliche. Er übernachtet bei mir.« Was ich Bucky nie gesagt hatte und er bewusst am anderen Ende der Leitung verstummte. Ich zog dafür eine Grimasse. »Tut mir leid, ich hätte dich fragen sollen.«  
_»Hat er es nicht mehr in sein Apartment geschafft?«_ Das klang übel.  
»Es ist so etwas wie ein Ritual zwischen uns geworden, Bucky. Vor Jahren ist er im Rausch fast im Bad ertrunken, deshalb hab ich es lieber, wenn er nach seinen Events zu mir kommt. Ich kann hier besser auf ihn aufpassen. Egal, wie wütend ich auf ihn bin.«  
_»Dann bin also nicht nur ich im Moment angesäuert, freut mich zu hören.«_  
Oh je ...  
»Er hatte seinen Helikopter startklar am Stark Tower, damit ich zu dir fliegen kann. Ich habe abgelehnt.«  
_»Wow«_ , war alles, was Bucky von sich hören ließ. Er schien wirklich baff zu sein.   
»Tony Stark kann selbstlos sein. Ich wünschte nur, er würde nicht so übertreiben.«  
_»Nun, tut mir leid, ich weiß gerade nicht, was ich sagen soll.«_   
Mir fiele da schon etwas ein. Mich zurücklehnend, bis mein Kopf das Kissen berührte, schmunzelte ich vor mich hin.   
»Wie wäre es mit ›Ich liebe dich‹? Und ›Ich verzeihe dir, dass du Stark auf deinem Sofa schlafen lässt‹?«  
Sein leises Lachen wärmte mir das Herz.  
_»Ich liebe dich und verzeihe dir.«_


	11. XI

»Es tut mir furchtbar leid, Jarvis.«  
Tony verbrachte eine halbe Ewigkeit in meinem Bad, dass ich kurz davor stand, nach ihm zu sehen. Auf ihn wartete nicht nur sein Assistent, sondern auch ein wichtiges Meeting. Jarvis schaute nur noch auf sein Telefon und ich könnte schwören, dass ihm langsam aber sicher der Schweiß ausbrach. Er tippte ohne Unterlass.   
»Ich würde lügen, wenn ich behaupte, dass mich Mr. Starks Benehmen überrascht«, verkündete er mit einem Lächeln, was ich ihm genauso wenig abkaufte wie seine Ruhe. Seinen Fingern konnte ich kaum Folgen, so schnell sie sich bewegten. Wie lange er wohl gebraucht hatte, um das zu können?  
»Tony hat Termine, da sollte er nicht in meinem Badezimmer wertvolle Zeit verschwenden. Ich schaue mal nach ihm.«  
»Für gewöhnlich sind Sie es, der Mr. Stark zu etwas bewegen kann.«  
Selbst, wenn es nur eine beiläufige Bemerkung war, fühlte es sich komisch an.   
»Ich bin mir sicher, dass Sie es auch können, Jarvis«, winkte ich ab und bereitete mich auf eine Diskussion mit meinem guten Freund vor. Er lehnte, wie üblich, nackt am Waschbecken. Die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt, erwiderte er meinen Blick ungerührt und ohne ein Anzeichen von Reue. Ich schlang ihm ein Handtuch um die Hüften, auch, wenn ich den Anblick gewohnt war. Mich reizte er nicht, aber ich musste automatisch an James denken. Was er von Tonys Show hielt, konnte ich mir nur allzu gut vorstellen.  
»Unterlasse das bitte, ja? Jarvis wartet auf dich. Du solltest dich besser nicht verspäten.«  
Mich traf ein müder Seitenblick, ehe er sich meine Zahnbürste schnappte und sich dem Spiegel zuwandte. Seufzend setzte ich mich auf meinen kleinen Hocker hinter ihm, betrachtete das Spiel seiner Muskeln. Ich kannte ihn gut genug, um zu wissen, dass ihn etwas beschäftigte.  
»Ist alles in Ordnung?«  
Tony ließ mich zappeln, zumindest so lang, bis er fertig war. Erst dann warf er mir über die Schulter hinweg einen kurzen Blick zu.  
»Lässt du mich noch auf deinem Sofa schlafen, wenn dein Freund hier übernachtet oder schiebst du mich ab?«  
Das war es also. Ich wusste auf Anhieb keine passende Antwort, die ihn zufriedenstellen würde. Es war meine Wohnung, aber es kam unweigerlich zu Reibereien, wenn ich nicht vorher mit James sprach.   
»Du weißt, mir bedeutet unsere Freundschaft sehr viel und ich werde dich niemals aufgeben. Nur«, ich suchte nach Worten, »dir ist klar, dass du kein einfacher Mensch bist, der dazu eine unangenehme Vergangenheit mit meinem Freund hat. Ich möchte nicht irgendwann aufwachen und mich zwischen euch entscheiden müssen.«  
Allein der Gedanke daran behagte mir nicht, denn ich hatte Angst, wen ich letztendlich nehmen würde. Schluckend sah ich auf den Boden, fühlte Tonys Hand in meinen Haaren. Er tätschelte mir allen Ernstes den Kopf.  
»Ein Ja oder Nein hätte auch gereicht, aber danke. Dir hat es übrigens nie etwas ausgemacht, als du mit den anderen Flachpfeifen zusammen warst.«   
Das stimmte. Ich hatte Tony immer über die Frösche gestellt, mit der Ausnahme von Hodge, aber da kannte ich Tony noch nicht.  
»Was vielleicht ein Fehler war, den ich nicht noch einmal begehe«, erklärte ich leichthin, obwohl mir ein Stein im Magen lag. War ich ein schlechter Mensch, dass ich keinen meiner damaligen Freunde gefragt hatte?  
»Verstehe, dann melde ich mich vorher an, ja?«   
Tony begann, mich zu kraulen und wusste, dass er damit durchkam. Es fühlte sich viel zu gut an, als dass ich seine Hand abschüttelte.  
»Ja, das wäre sehr nett von dir.«  
»Abgemacht.« Ein Klaps auf die Schulter und er lächelte mich von oben herab an. Ich wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er mich um den Finger gewickelt hatte. Tony ließ sich nie etwas dergleichen anmerken. Er spazierte aus meinem Bad, scherzte mit Jarvis, dem jetzt sicher eine Last von den Schultern fiel.   
»Ich wünsche Ihnen noch einen guten Tag, Mr. Rogers.«   
Der gute Jar verbeugte sich vor mir, während Tony sich sein Jackett lässig über die Schultern legte. Auch noch mit Sonnenbrille ... ach herrje ...   
»Ciao, Stevie.«  
Ich lächelte und winkte, wie die Pinguine aus Madagaskar.

Meine gute Laune verflog augenblicklich, als ich Natasha im Häufchen-Elend-Modus in ihrem Bett liegen sah. Ich stellte meinen Einkauf für unseren gemeinsamen Brunch auf die Kommode und nahm meinen gewohnten Platz neben ihr ein. Sie umfing mich sofort mit ihren Armen, bettete ihren Kopf auf meine Brust.   
»Danke.«  
»Kein Problem«, meinte ich leichthin, obwohl ich mir Sorgen um sie machte, »wie war dein Tag bisher?«  
»Ereignislos. Deiner?«  
»Bis auf Tony und Jarvis war nichts los bei mir.«   
»Weiß dein Freund eigentlich davon? Er wird sicher alles andere als begeistert davon sein, mit den beiden am Frühstückstisch zu sitzen.«   
Sie setzte sich soweit auf, dass wir uns ansehen konnten und ihre Zweifel waren ihr praktisch ins Gesicht geschrieben. Ich klärte sie über Buckys Meinung dazu auf, während sie meinen Worten gebannt lauschte. Schließlich legte sie sich wieder auf meinen Bauch. Es fühlte sich immer komisch an, wenn sie das tat. Als wäre ich so was wie ihr persönlicher Teddybär.   
»Wenn du mich fragst, ist das letzte Wort noch nicht gesprochen.«   
»Was soll ich, deiner Meinung nach, tun«, fragte ich interessiert daran, was sie an meiner Stelle machen würde. Außerdem bedeutete mir ihre Meinung sehr viel. Natasha krabbelte von mir runter aus dem Bett und werkelte in der Küche - ich hörte, wie sie Schubladen öffnete und wieder schloss. Einen Becher Eis in der einen Hand und zwei Löffeln in der anderen kam sie zu mir zurück. Wenn alle Probleme mit Eiscreme gelöst werden könnten, gäbe es auf der Welt keine mehr.  
»Also ist Eisessen deine Antwort?«  
»Nein, du Dummerchen.« Sie lehnte sich ans Kopfende und reichte mir einen der Löffel, ehe wir uns das Eis teilten. »Spiel mit offenen Karten.«  
»Ich bin ein mieser Pokerspieler. Frag Tony.«   
»Vergiss den schlechten Lügner nicht.«   
»Ja«, gab ich mich geschlagen und wechselte das Thema, »hat sich Clint schon gemeldet?«  
Kaum verließen die Worte meinen Mund, bereute ich sie schon. Wenn er es getan hätte, läge sie nicht im Depri-Modus auf ihrem Bett ... wirklich großartige Leistung, Steve.   
»Ich meine, ich ... äh.«  
»Der Umzug gestaltet sich als schwierig«, erklärte sie mit dem Löffel im Becher - das Eis war erst einmal vergessen, »das sind die Kunden, die Zwillinge und die ganzen Kosten ... es hörte sich viel zu schön an, als er mir hier im Bett davon vorgeschwärmt hatte. Ich vermisse unsere kleine Traumblase.«  
»Leider platzen sie«, seufzte ich leise, bevor ich den Löffel im Eis versenkte, »aber das ist ja nicht das Ende. Er braucht nur Zeit, um alles zu regeln.«  
»Bis dahin heißt es: skypen. Unbefriedigend, wenn du mich fragst. Wenn ich Pietro im Hintergrund sehe, vergeht mir jede Lust am ... du weißt schon.«  
Wem sagte sie das, obwohl ich nicht das Problem beim Skypen mit unliebsamen Beobachtern oder Zuhörern hatte. Bei mir lag es an meiner Unfähigkeit, mit Technik umzugehen. Da verzweifelte sogar Tony, aber Bucky sagte jedes Mal, wie niedlich er es fand.   
»Man kann Sex haben über Skype?«  
Ja, ich klang wie ein Idiot, der hinterm Mond lebte. Natasha verkniff sich ein Lachen über meine Unwissenheit, was ich ihr nicht übel nahm. Hätte ich mich näher mit solchen Möglichkeiten beschäftigt, wüsste ich sicher eine Menge darüber.   
»Steve, hast du noch nie ...?«  
»Nein, mit wem denn auch? Sharon ging mit mir auf die gleiche Uni und wir waren nie lange von einander getrennt. Ich verbrachte selbst meine Semesterferien bei ihr. Hodge hatte genaue Vorstellungen davon, wie unsere Beziehung laufen sollte und da war nicht einmal telefonieren vorgesehen gewesen. Du weißt, was mit dem Rest passiert ist.«  
»Mir wird gerade bewusst, wie unschuldig du bist. Richtig schnucklig«, säuselte sie und strich mir durchs Haar.   
»Danke.«

 _hättest du Lust, noch einen Versuch mit Skype zu wagen?_  
Es kribbelte mir in den Fingerspitzen. Allein der Gedanke daran, Bucky halbnackt auf dem Bildschirm zu sehen, ließ mich dümmlich grinsen. Sehr zu Sams Erheiterung, denn er lachte neben mir leise vor sich hin.  
»Du und Skype? War Tony nicht entsetzt, als du deinen letzten Laptop zu ihm gebracht hast?«  
»Dann hätte er mir keinen Hochmodernen hinstellen sollen«, murrte ich und nahm einen Schluck Bier, »außerdem habe ich ihn gewarnt.«  
»Ich glaube, er weiß jetzt bescheid.« Sein Zwinkern brachte mich zum Schmunzeln, doch wir wussten beide, dass Tony nichts unversucht ließ. Ich wartete eigentlich noch auf eine persönliche Unterrichtsstunde mit ihm.   
_Irgendwas an dieser Frage macht mich extrem neugierig. In einer Stunde bin ich wieder im Hotelzimmer und für alle Schandtaten bereit._  
Als hätte er meine Gedanken gelesen ... ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe und ignorierte Sams breites Grinsen. Der Mistkerl las mit.   
_Wir werden sehen, wie bereit du bist._  
»Steve Rogers flirtet, was das Zeug hält. Dass ich das noch erlebe«, murmelte Sam nach einem leisen Pfiff, der mir nun wirklich die Röte ins Gesicht trieb. Ja, normalerweise gehörte ich nicht zu den Aktiven.  
»Du solltest aufhören, einen Blick auf meinen Bildschirm zu werfen. Am Ende siehst du mich noch mit ganz anderen Augen.«  
»Gut zu wissen, dann lasse ich dich mal alleine mit deinem Casanova. Ich habe eh noch eine Verabredung.«  
Ich wurde hellhörig.   
»Jane Foster?«   
Es hatte ewig gedauert, bis ich aus Sam dem Namen seines Dates herausbekam. Nahm er mir immer noch übel, weil ich nicht locker gelassen hatte. Es sollte niemand wissen, weil sie sich mitten in einem Scheidungskrieg befand und auch jetzt bedeutete er mir, zu schweigen.   
»Wir gehen nur einen Kaffee trinken.«   
»Viel Spaß.«  
»Ja, dir auch.«

 _Bin zu Hause und ärgere mich gleich mit dem Laptop herum._  
Ich ließ meine Jacke von meinen Schultern auf den Boden gleiten, ohne mir die Mühe zu machen, sie aufzuheben. Dafür war später auch noch Zeit, wenn ich die Kraft zum Aufstehen hatte.  
 _dann mache ich es mir gemütlich, bis du so weit bist_ , antwortete Bucky, dass ich den Laptop umso schneller anschalten wollte. Eine Sekunde lang überlegte ich, ob ich mir schon das T-Shirt ausziehen sollte. Ein deutliches Zeichen meiner Absichten, oder?   
»Alles zu seiner Zeit.«   
Ich war froh, dass der Sperrbildschirm sich ohne ein beunruhigendes Flimmern zeigte. Selbst mein Passwort wurde akzeptiert.   
»Du ahnst nicht, wie erleichtert ich bin«, ließ ich Bucky wissen, während ich mich aufs Sofa sinken ließ. Den Laptop stellte ich vor mir auf den Tisch. Auf den Knien war es mir zu gefährlich. Bucky grinste nur. Er lag eindeutig auf dem Hotelbett, nur mit einem Tanktop bekleidet. Ich glaubte, einen Ansatz seiner Boxershorts zu sehen, aber er lag ungünstig. Meine Finger begannen wieder zu kribbeln.  
»Hi.«  
»Hi, also, was hast du vor?«  
Die gleiche Frage könnte ich ihm stellen. Er lag schließlich halbnackt auf seinem Bett - mit einem Blick, der verboten gehörte.   
»Ich möchte etwas ausprobieren. Anscheinend lässt uns Skype nicht im Stich.«  
»Und was?«   
Er krabbelte näher an den Bildschirm heran und sah mich neugierig an, dass mein Verstand nahe dran war, sich abzuschalten. Bucky hatte frisch geduscht. Seine feuchten Haarsträhnen lockten sich leicht. Was gäbe ich dafür, davon ein Foto zu bekommen ...  
»Ich ... also ... es heißt, man könnte ... Sex haben übers Internet.«  
Beide Augenbrauen schossen in die Höhe, als könnte er nicht glauben, was er eben gehört hatte. Ich betete darum, dass ich ihn nicht schockiert hatte und er auch nicht abgeneigt war.   
»So? Wo hast du das denn gehört?«  
»Ist das wichtig?«   
»Nein, aber ich finde, du hast etwas viel an.«   
Ein zittriges Lächeln auf den Lippen zog ich mir mein T-Shirt über den Kopf. Vielleicht hätte ich vorher duschen gehen sollen. Mir stand bestimmt der Schweiß auf der Stirn ...   
»Voila.«  
Bucky lehnte sein Kinn auf seine Unterarme und betrachtete mich lange mit einem verträumten Gesichtsausdruck. Es war allerdings nicht fair von ihm, mir jeden Ausblick auf seinen Körper zu nehmen.   
»Sag was«, verlangte ich leise und Buckys Grinsen wurde breit.   
»Das war deine Idee, Steve. Ich denke, ich lasse dich einfach machen.«  
»Du könntest mir ruhig unter die Arme greifen.«   
»Wir beide wissen, dass ich nach etwas anderem greifen würde, wenn ich bei dir wäre.« Er schaute demonstrativ auf den Reißverschluss meiner Hose, die mir augenblicklich enger vorkam. Ich öffnete den Knopf, um mir etwas Raum zu gönnen.  
»Ist Küssen auch drin?«  
»So viel du willst. Wo immer du willst.«  
Seufzend ließ ich meinen Kopf auf die Lehne des Sofas zurücksinken.   
»Ich hasse dich.«  
»Tust du nicht.«   
Natürlich nicht, wie könnte ich auch, wenn ich nur seine Stimme zu hören brauchte, um mich wohl zu fühlen. Meistens jedenfalls, wenn wir nicht in so einer Situation steckten.   
»Stimmt, ich liebe dich«, murmelte ich mit geschlossenen Augen. Unter gesenkten Lidern schaute ich auf den Laptop, bemerkte sein neben einem glücklichen Lächeln auf Buckys Lippen auch, dass er sich die Augen rieb. Meine Fantasien rückten in den Hintergrund. »Du bist müde.«  
»Es war heute anstrengend. Mein Shootingpartner hat kein einziges Foto auf die Reihe bekommen, da hat sich alles in die Länge gezogen. Hatte mir von Seattles Star mehr Professionalität erhofft.«  
»Da fällt mir ein«, ich musste es ihm sagen, weil ich stolz auf seine Leistung war, »Tony hat mir ein riesiges Werbeplakat mit dir darauf gezeigt. Am Times Square ist mein Freund, nur in Jeans bekleidet, zu sehen.« Ich wollte davon einen Abzug. Daran musste ich Tony unbedingt erinnern, wenn ich ihn das nächste Mal sah.   
»Wow, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass die Werbekampagne so erfolgreich ist.«  
»Ist es nicht egal? Es freut mich für dich.«   
»Danke.« Er grinste mich an, neigte den Kopf zur Seite. »Möchtest du da weitermachen, wo du eben aufgehört hast?«   
»Ich glaube, ich lasse es lieber«, seufzte ich, »tut mir leid.«  
»Muss es nicht, Steve. Es ist schön, dich auch mal wieder zu sehen, statt nur zu hören.«  
Spätestens ab diesem Moment wäre ich ihm vollkommen verfallen. Man musste sich einfach in ihn verlieben. »Nicht mehr lange, dann kannst du mich auch wieder anfassen.« »Und du mich. Gute Nacht.« »Gute Nacht.«  
Ich schaltete den Laptop aus, blieb aber noch eine Weile auf dem Sofa sitzen. Es lief anders ab als geplant und ich würde den Teufel tun, Natasha davon zu erzählen. Sie lachte mich am Ende nur aus.   
»Die drei Wochen sind bald um«, machte ich mir Mut. Sobald Bucky wieder da war, fiel ich sicher über ihn her. Wie ich ihn inzwischen kannte, machte es ihm bestimmt nichts aus-


	12. XII

Minutenlang wartete ich vor der Tür, bis sie hinaustrat und mich einließ. Sharon trug es mit Fassung, aber ich kannte sie lange genug, um zu wissen, dass alles nur Fassade war. Innerlich kochte sie vor Wut auf das verdammte Schicksal. So gern ich sie in diesem Moment auch in die Arme nehmen wollte, ich wusste auch, dass sie es nicht zuließe. Ich hatte mir diese Geste verspielt, nachdem wir miteinander Schluss gemacht hatten. Trotzdem war ich froh, dass sie mich benachrichtigt hatte.  
»Sie freut sich, dich zu sehen«, teilte sie mir mit und ich lächelte, teilweise traurig, weil mein Bruch mit Sharon auch das Ende meiner Freundschaft mit Peggy bedeutet hatte. Weil ich Sharon nicht mit meinem Auftauchen kränken wollte. Peggy hatte meine Entscheidung nicht gut geheißen, aber sie zumindest akzeptiert. Es tat trotzdem weh. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, wie sehr ich sie vermisste.   
»Noch einmal danke ...«  
»Lass es, Steve«, unterbrach sie mich mit diesem genervten Gesichtsausdruck, den sie mir immer wieder einmal geschenkt hatte, »Selbst, wenn ich dich mehr als alles andere auf der Welt hassen würde, ich erfülle ihr jeden Wunsch. Es ist sozusagen ihr Letzter und es wundert mich nicht, dass er dich beinhaltet. Du warst ihr Liebling.«  
»Das hat dir nie gefallen, wenn ich mit ihr geredet habe.«  
»Mit mir konntest du nie so lange Gespräche über Gott und die Welt führen. Mir hast du nie erzählt, was wirklich in dir vorgeht. Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du anders bist ...«  
Da war es wieder. Dieses Wort, das sie mir schon damals an den Kopf geworfen hatte, als sie blind vor Wut meine Sachen aus dem Fenster direkt in den Vorgarten beförderte. Ich sah immer noch ihre Eltern mit hochrotem Kopf auf der Treppe stehen – wie versteinert, während ich versuchte, ihr alles zu erklären. Es war nie meine Absicht gewesen, ihr wehzutun. Ohne Peggy hätte ich mich vermutlich weiter verleugnet und Sharon sicher geheiratet. Wir sahen gut zusammen aus, sagten schon damals ihre stolzen Eltern. Obwohl ich mir sicher war, dass zumindest ihr Vater den Braten gerochen hatte. Ein Junge, der mit seiner Tochter nicht in ihrem Zimmer rummachte, wenn er zu Besuch war ... das kam ihm zu komisch vor.   
»Es tut mir leid, wirklich sehr leid. Ich hoffe, du findest jemanden, der nicht anders ist«, beendete ich unser Gespräch und trat ins Krankenzimmer. Sobald ich sie hinter mir schloss, musste ich mich an sie lehnen und lauschte ihren Schritten.   
»Sie wird darüber hinwegkommen.«  
»Meinst du? Da wäre ich mir nicht so sicher.«  
»Das gebrochene Herz einer Frau, mein Lieber. Komm her und lass dich anschauen.«  
Ich trat an ihr Bett, damit Peggy mich in Augenschein nehmen konnte und erwiderte ihr Lächeln. Sharon rückte unweigerlich in den Hintergrund, als ich die Hand ihrer Tante zwischen meine nahm und mich neben sie auf den Stuhl neben ihrem Bett setzte. Ihre Wärme hatte mich damals schon immer mit Zuversicht erfüllt, dass alles besser wurde.  
»Erzähl mir, was sich die letzten Jahre ereignet hat. Vor allem, wer der Grund dafür ist, dass du von Innen heraus strahlst.«   
»Ich strahle nicht«, protestierte ich leise, begann aber meine Geschichte zu erzählen. Dabei betrachtete ich ihr Gesicht, das einige Falten mehr bekommen hatte. Sie sah trotzdem noch wunderschön aus. Wenn hier jemand etwas ausstrahlte, dann war es sie. Ihre Güte und innere Stärke konnte selbst der Krebs nicht in den Fußboden stampfen. Ich strich ihr eine braune Locke zurück hinters Ohr, als ich auf ihr Urteil wartete.   
»Niemand hat gesagt, dass es leicht ist. Ich habe für dich gebetet, Steve, dass du es nicht so schwer haben würdest. Was Beziehungen angeht, hat es wenig geholfen, dafür hast du gute Freunde gefunden. Das ist ein Grund zur Freude.«  
»Sie sind toll«, stimmte ich zu, »selbst, wenn sie mich manchmal in den Wahnsinn treiben. Ich möchte sie nicht missen.«  
»Dazu sind Freunde für gewöhnlich da. Sie bereichern dein Leben auf gute und schlechte Art. Dieser James bedeutete dir auch eine Menge, ja?«  
»Ja. Ich liebe ihn, obwohl wir uns noch nicht lange kennen. Ich bin ein Dummkopf, oder? Es ist noch viel zu früh dafür.«  
Peggy tippte mir mit dem Finger an die Nase, was sie schon damals getan hatte, wenn ich ihrer Meinung nach dummes Zeug geredet hatte. Ich rieb mir über die Stelle und seufzte.   
»Ich hab dich vermisst. Das hier, diese Gespräche. Du wusstest immer einen Rat.«  
»Also, wenn du mich fragst, hast du dich bisher auch ohne meine Ratschläge gut durchs Leben geschlagen. Brauchst du denn einen?«  
»Nicht wirklich, aber ...«, ich zuckte die Schultern, »glaubst du, James wird es auf Dauer mit mir und meinen Freunden aushalten? Er versteht sich nicht mit Tony. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll, wenn sich die Lage zwischen ihnen zuspitzt. Wenn ... James ... geht.«  
Dieser Gedanke war unerträglich. Ich wollte ihn besser kennenlernen und seine Pancakes im Bett essen, bis er mir eine Diät verordnete. Seine Arme um mich wissen, wenn ich einschlief. Es hatte sich bisher noch nie etwas so perfekt angefühlt.   
»Gib ihnen und dir selbst Zeit. Mache dir nicht gleich wieder so viele Sorgen, weil Veränderungen anstehen. Sobald ihr euren Rhythmus gefunden habt, gibt sich alles von allein. Du musst nur offen und ehrlich zu ihnen sein.«  
Und wenn ich einen von ihnen verletze ...  
Dieser Gedanke musste mir vom Gesicht abzulesen sein, denn Peggy tippte mir erneut an die Nase, ehe sie sich ins Kissen zurücklehnte und leise seufzend die Augen schloss.  
»Du kannst es nicht allen recht machen, Steve. Das habe ich dir schon so oft gesagt.«  
»Ja, das hast du.«  
Zwischen meinen Fingern verlor sich langsam ihr Griff, bis ich nur noch ihren Atem hörte. Ich hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf den Handrücken und verließ leise das Zimmer. An der Wand lehnte Sharon mit einem Kaffeebecher. Sie reichte mir wortlos einen Zweiten, bevor wir den Gang entlangschritten.  
»Kann ich sie besuchen? Ich möchte ihr jemanden vorstellen.«  
Peggy sollte Bucky kennenlernen. Nicht, weil sie mir sagen sollte, dass er der Richtige war. Sie sollte sicher sein, dass ihre Gebete wirklich etwas gebracht hatten. Ein Teil von mir wollte schon ihre Zustimmung, weil sie mich kannte. Niemand tat es besser als sie.   
»Du musst mich nicht fragen, Steve. Bedeutet das, du hast jemanden?«  
»J-ja.«  
Was sie nicht wusste, weil ich Bucky bei unserem letzten Treffen noch gar nicht kannte. Sie mir sowieso nicht geglaubt hätte, dass es etwas Ernstes sein könnte.   
»Wie lange schon?«  
»Seit meinem Geburtstag. Da haben wir uns kennengelernt und ... na ja es hat sich so entwickelt.«  
»Und es ist ein Mann, ja?«   
»Ich werde mich nie wieder mit einer Frau verabreden, Sharon«, erklärte ich ihr, als wir in den Lift zum Erdgeschoss traten, »weil es nicht das ist, was will. Früher dachte ich es, aber jetzt nicht mehr. Wenn es dich glücklich macht, dann halte es in Ehren, dass du die einzige Frau für mich warst.«   
Worte, die ich bereute, kaum dass ich sie ausgesprochen hatte. Sharon nippte stumm an ihrem Kaffee, statt mich anzugiften wie sie es immer tat. Ich hatte eine Grenze überschritten, die ich mir selbst gesetzt hatte. Ihr weiterhin wehzutun, war das Letzte, was ich wollte.  
»Es tut mir leid, Steve. Ich gebe mir selbst die Schuld und lasse meine Launen an dir aus, dabei hast du nichts weiter getan, als dich selbst entdeckt. Es ist nicht fair von mir, dich dafür zu verurteilen. Tante Peggy wollte immer nur dein Glück. Ich sollte mir an ihr ein Beispiel nehmen.«  
»D-danke.«   
Was sollte ich davon halten? Ich wusste es nicht und selbst Sharon schwieg sich jetzt aus, bis wir uns am Ausgang trennten. Sie wollte nur noch wissen, ob ich sie benachrichtige, wenn ich Peggy mit meinem Freund besuchte. Sie würde dann nicht kommen. Dafür war ich ihr dankbar. Es war schon knifflig, Bucky und Tony unter einen Hut zu bringen, da brauchte ich keine Exfreundin dazu.

  
»Steve, es tut mir so leid.«  
Natasha fiel mir um den Hals, als sie von Peggy erfuhr. Ich schwankte zwischen der Frage, ob sie mich als Clint-Ersatz benutzte und dem Hinnehmen ihres Benehmens hin und her. Fürs Erste tat es gut, dass es jemanden gab, der mich nicht nur mit Worten tröstete.  
»Danke, Nat. Wie war dein Tag?«  
»Wie du siehst, bekam ich die Lust, was zu verändern.«  
Das war auch kaum zu übersehen. Wir standen buchstäblich im Chaos. Ihr Wohnzimmer bestand lediglich aus Kartons und mit Laken verhüllte Möbel. Zu allem Überfluss drückte sie mir einen Farbroller in die eine Hand und einen Overall in die andere.   
»Umziehen, dann geht’s auch schon los.«  
Deswegen hatte sie mich eingeladen. Ich schaute von den Sachen in meinen Händen in ihr unschuldiges Gesicht und zog fragend beide Augenbrauen hoch.   
»Hast du am Telefon bewusst verschwiegen, was du hier machen willst?«  
»Ich dachte mir, wenn er schon rüberkommt, kann er helfen. Keine Sorge, du darfst bei mir übernachten und ich bestelle nachher Pizza.«  
Keine der beiden Aussichten klang verlockend, denn sie verdammten mich dazu, ihr Schlafkissen zu werden. Es wurde Zeit, dass Clint zurück nach New York kam.  
»Hat sich Clint gemeldet«, wollte ich wissen, was sie mit einem kurzen Nein verneinte. Ich war in gleich zwei Tretminen gelaufen – großartig. Seufzend zog ich mir den Overall über und begann damit, diese komisch anmutende Farbe, die wirklich den Namen Aubergine trug, an die Wand zu pinseln. Natasha nahm sich derweil die andere Wand vor. Sie musste mindestens zwei Pizzen spendieren, das war klar.  
Wir betrachteten unser Werk eine Weile, bis Natasha ihren Pinsel in einen Eimer warf. Sie sah weder zufrieden noch sauer aus, was bedeutete, dass wir diese Wand noch einmal streichen würden.   
»Auf dem Beispiel sah es viel schöner aus.«  
Hieß so viel wie: durchgefallen. Ich schälte mich aus dem Overall, während Nat am Telefon die Pizzen bestellte. Sie fragte gar nicht erst, was ich als Belag wollte, weil sie es eh wusste. Ich räumte unser Zeug in eine freie Ecke und schaute auf mein Handy, in der Hoffnung, eine Nachricht von Bucky zu sehen. Da war aber keine.  
 _Hey, vermiss dich. War ein mieser Tag bei mir. Bei dir?_  
»Na? Wieder mit dem Schatz simsen?«  
»Wieso nur, klingt das in meinen Ohren so schrecklich«, fragte ich, mich schüttelnd über ihre Ausdrucksweise.   
»Weil es das ist? Pizza kommt in dreißig Minuten. Soll ich schon das Bett anwärmen?«  
Ich schlief heute auf keinen Fall in dieser Wohnung. Ein Blick auf Uhr sagte mir allerdings, dass ich recht spät nach Hause käme, wenn ich mich nachher auf dem Weg machte. Wer das eine wollte, musste das andere mögen ... oder so.   
»Nein, danke. Ich nehme nur die Pizza.«  
»Spielverderber.«  
Sie zeigte mir die Zunge, ich ihr dafür die Zähne. Wie ich bereits zu Peggy gesagt hatte, mochte ich Natasha, dass ich ihr sogar ihre Maleraktion fast verziehen hatte.


	13. XIII

_ Sorry, dass ich dir nicht geantwortet habe. Die Jungs wollten unbedingt feiern gehen und ich war danach ziemlich kaputt. _   
Wenigstens ein Lebenszeichen, das mich Schmunzeln ließ.    
_ Jemanden aufgerissen? _   
Der Gedanke sollte mich vielleicht nicht so erheitern, wie er es momentan tat. Ich wusste nur zu gut, wie überwältigend James sein konnte. Man verfiel ihm einfach, ohne die geringste Chance auf Gegenwehr. Er hatte sicher atemberaubend ausgesehen und seinen Charme spielen lassen.    
_ Nicht, wenn ich hoffnungslos verliebt bin. ;) _   
Über den Rand meines Kaffeebechers grinste ich, als es mir beim Anblick von Sharon verging. Wir trafen uns wegen Peggy, um sie gemeinsam zu besuchen. Ein Versuch, doch irgendwie miteinander klarzukommen. Ohne Vorwürfe oder Kränkungen, aber es blieb eine seltsame Spannung zwischen uns. Von der James noch nichts wusste, weil ich kein Wort darüber gesagt hatte. Ich wollte es ihm auch nicht über SMS erklären.    
_ Ich liebe dich _ _,_ schrieb ich schnell,  _ heute Abend wieder Skypen? _   
_ Versprochen. Liebe dich auch. _   
Das beengende Gefühl in meiner Brust gab kurz nach, bevor es sich wie ein Korsett um mich legte. Sharon trat auf mich zu und ihre Umarmung ... es fühlte sich einfach falsch an.    
»Hi, Steve.«  
»Hey.«   
»Wie geht es dir«, fragte sie mit einem Blick auf mein Telefon, »alles in Ordnung?«   
»Ja«, es verschwand in meiner Jackentasche, »es war James. Er wollte sich entschuldigen, dass wir gestern nicht reden konnten.«   
Es tat gut, ihn vor ihr zu erwähnen. Sharon lächelte statt mir die Augen auskratzen zu wollen. Sie riss sich zusammen. Das fiel ihr nicht leicht.   
»Er meint es ernst mit dir, hm?«   
»Ja«, wieder lächelte ich, musste an das letzte Mal denken, dass ich ihn gesehen hatte, »wir wollen es beide.«   
»Tante Peggy wird jedes Detail wissen wollen.«    
Einige Dinge hatte ich bereits ausgelassen, weil mir allein beim Gedanken mulmig geworden war, mit ihr über mein Sexleben zu reden. Sonst hatte ich keinen Grund gesehen, ihr nicht diese nette kleine Geschichte zu erzählen. Sie war am Ende glücklich gewesen und ich auch. Leise in mich hineinlachend, strich ich mir durchs Haar.   
»Sie weiß schon alles.«   
»Kann ich mir vorstellen«, teilte sie mir mit einem – für sie ungewohnten – neutralen Gesichtsausdruck mit.    
»Wir müssen das nicht machen, Sharon. Ich kann auch allein herkommen, wenn du nicht hier bist.«   
Ein Angebot, das ich vor allem ihretwillen machte. Sie sollte meinetwegen einfach nicht weiter leiden müssen.    
»Ich komme damit klar, Steve. Ihr habt eine enge Verbindung.«    
Fürs Erste glaubte ich ihr.    
  
Peggy sah schlechter aus als das letzte Mal. Sie öffnete kaum ihre Augen. Ihr gemurmeltes Hallo hörten weder ich noch Sharon und konnten es ihr nur von den Lippen ablesen. Von der starken Frau, die ich so lange verehrt hatte, blieb ein Schatten zurück. Der Anblick zwang mich beinahe in die Knie, wäre da nicht Sharon, die meine Hand ergriff.    
Wir saßen eine gefühlte Ewigkeit in vollkommener Stille zusammen. Erst mein Telefon riss uns aus der Starre und ich war froh, den Raum für einen Moment verlassen zu können.    
_ »Hallo, mein Freund, wie wäre es mit Lunch?« _   
Nach dem Debakel mit Jarvis hätte ich angenommen, er wäre etwas taktvoller. Jetzt war ich allerdings froh, seine Stimme zu hören.    
»Hi, Tony. Willst du wieder einem unangenehmen Treffen mit irgendwelchen Leuten aus dem Weg gehen oder meinst du es ernst?«   
Leider erinnerte ich mich noch zu gut an die letzten Male, wo solch ein Essen von einem fertigen Jarvis unterbrochen wurde. Das auch nur, weil Tony gerne gewisse Termine nicht wahrnahm, wenn er der Meinung war, es fiel nicht zu seinen Gunsten aus.    
_ »Touché. Miss Potts hat sich angekündigt.« _   
»Du Armer«, spottete ich und schwor drauf, dass er gerade die Zunge herausstreckte.    
_ »Ja, deswegen brauche ich deine Hilfe.« _   
Damit sie mich ins Visier nahm? Pepper Potts ging sowieso schon davon aus, dass ich Tony von der Arbeit ablenkte. Sie mochte mich daher nicht und mein bester Freund änderte daran nichts. Keine Richtigstellung oder irgendwas, dass sie ihre Meinung änderte. Er fand es regelrecht amüsant.   
»Weißt du, ich könnte Jarvis um ihre Nummer bitten und ihr sagen, was du schon wieder vorhast. Glaubst du, sie wäre sehr erbost?«   
_ »Das tust du mir nicht an, Steve. Wir sind Freunde.« _   
»Weil wir das sind, rate ich dir: sei pünktlich zum Treffen da.«   
_ »Aber ...« _   
»Ciao, Tony«, lachte ich und legte auf. Für den Moment erheiterte mich diese Episode, aber mir war auch klar, dass ich dafür büßte. Er ließ sich ungern reinlegen.    
Danke , schrieb ich ihm. Tony wüsste nicht wofür, doch ich sagte es ihm beim nächsten Mal.    
»Steve?«   
»Ja?«   
Sharon schaute mich aufmerksam an, bevor sie die Tür hinter sich schloss. Meine Jacke hielt sie im Arm, was wohl bedeutete, dass wir jetzt gingen.   
»Tante Peggy schläft. Es ist wohl das Beste, wenn wir es für heute sein lassen. Deine Jacke.«   
Sie reichte sie mir und ich nahm sie, ohne sie gleich anzuziehen. Mir war zu warm.    
»War das wieder James?«   
»Nein, äh ... Tony.«   
Sie kannte meinen Freundeskreis nicht, in dem ich mich jetzt bewegte. Ihr sagte der Name auch dann nichts, wenn ich es ihr erklärte. Früher, als wir noch auf die High School gingen, wusste sie alles. Zumindest glaubte sie das bis zu dem Tag, an dem ich mich vor jedermann outete.    
»Hast du Hunger? Ich lade dich ein«, wechselte ich das Thema. Mein Telefon bugsierte ich sicher in meiner Hosentasche. Hoffentlich meldete sich in den nächsten Minuten keiner mehr. Sharon brauchte auch diesmal nicht alles zu wissen.    
»Nein, danke, ich muss zur Arbeit.«   
»Oh.« Es gab keine Frage, was sie machte. Sie tat es ebenfalls nicht, denn, wenn sie nachhakte, wäre sie wohl über die Antwort enttäuscht.    
»Ja, dann bis zum nächsten Mal, Steve.«   
»Klar.«   
Etwas verloren sah ich ihr nach, wie sie das Gebäude verließ. Konnten wir wirklich wieder befreundet sein? Nach all den Jahren und wegen Peggy ... mir fehlte etwas, dass mich im guten Glauben zurückließ.   
  
»Der bevorstehende Tod eines Menschen bringt Leute zwar zusammen, aber daran muss mehr als nur einer arbeiten. Nur meine Meinung.«   
Zwei Hot Dogs würgte ich mehr oder weniger hinunter, während ich Sam schweigend zuhörte. Im Grund hatte er Recht, doch wie sollte ich sagen, wer von uns mehr dafür tat? Ich konnte Sharon kaum lesen wie ein Buch.    
»Wie geht’s mit dir und Jane voran?«    
Böse von mir, ihn auszuhorchen, aber ich fand es nur gerecht. Sam hielt kurz inne und ließ seinen Hot Dog mit einem bösen Blick schließlich sinken.   
»Du weißt, dass ich darüber nicht reden will.«   
»Ja, aber warum? Du magst sie. Sie scheint dich zu mögen. Was ist dann so schwer?«   
»Du siehst das sehr blauäugig. Es ist komplizierter, als du ahnst.«   
»Weil sie weiß ist und du ...«, absichtlich ließ ich den Satz offen und hoffte, ihn nicht zu kränken. Mir war es egal, welche Hautfarbe ein Mensch besaß. Allerdings hatten einige andere Leute was dagegen.    
»Weißt du, wenn ich ein weißer Absolvent von Harvard wäre, müsste ich mir echt keine Sorgen ums Gerede machen. Doch das Schicksal beschloss, dass ich keine Uni besuchte, sondern zur Army ging und statt dort einer steilen Karrierelaufbahn hinterherzujagen, bin ich jetzt für die da, die zurückkommen und Probleme mit ihrem Leben haben. Und ja, verdammt, ich bin schwarz, du darfst es ruhig aussprechen.«   
Das erste Mal, dass Sam derart geknickt klang. Seine Arbeit mit den Soldaten, die von ihren Einsätzen heimkehren und nicht wissen, was sie mit sich anstellen sollen ... das war für ihn wichtiger geworden. Er wollte ihnen so sehr helfen, weil er wusste, wie es ihnen ging. Weil er selbst damit zu kämpfen hatte, wieder ein normales Leben zu führen.    
»Du weißt, wie ich es meinte. Ist es für sie ein großes Problem?«   
»Nein, es ist meins«, erwiderte Sam murrend, »und das ihrer Kollegen, die sie  anders eingeschätzt haben.«   
Was immer damit gemeint war, es klang in meinen Ohren abscheulich. Menschen urteilten viel zu schnell über andere. Mir fiel nichts ein, dass Sam helfen könnte. Nichts, was ihm nicht selbst in den Sinn kam.   
»Jetzt schau dich an, Steve, wirkst niedergeschlagener als ich.«   
Sam brachte so etwas wie ein Lächeln zustande. Peinlich berührt zuckte ich mit den Schultern.    
»Sorry.«   
»Es ist nicht dein Problem, Steve. Ich finde einen Weg.«   
Das hoffte ich für ihn.    
  
  
Den Rest des Tages verbrachte ich wieder bei Natasha, um den Pinsel zu schwingen. Diesmal sollte es himmelblau sein und das Ergebnis fiel – wer hätte es gedacht – schlecht aus.    
»Ich hätte kirschrot nehmen sollen. Lavendel schaute allerdings auch nett aus.« Nat schürzte die Lippen, während sie überlegte. Wie ich sie kannte, fuhren wir noch gemeinsam in den nächsten Laden für einen weiteren Eimer Farbe.    
»Darf ich fragen, was dieser Drang nach Veränderung eigentlich soll?«   
»Weil ich mein Leben bis ins letzte Detail umkrempele.«   
»Für Clint.« Keine Frage, lediglich eine Feststellung.   
»Auch«, bestätigte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln, »wie stehst du zu sonnengelb?«   
»Da halte ich mich raus, sorry. Am Ende bin ich der Böse, wenn ich die falsche Farbe aussuche.«   
Überließ ich lieber ihr, auch wenn ich noch die nächsten Tage hier verbrachte, bis sie zufrieden war.    
»Du bist gemein.«    
Ja, aber ihr gespieltes Schmollen überredete mich nicht. Ich setzte mich auf ihr Sofa, das wir vorsorglich aus dem Zimmer in den Flur geschoben hatten und beobachtete sie bei ihren Grübeleien.    
Ob Clint wusste, was sie in seiner Abwesenheit tat? Wie viel er ihr bedeutete, dass sie sich ändern wollte?    
»Du liebst ihn wirklich, hm?«   
Nach so vielen Männern in ihrem Leben sollte sie wenigstens ein Mal Glück haben. Schlimm wäre es, wenn sie irgendwann Tony nachgäbe ... der Gedanke gruselte mich zu sehr.    
»Ja. Ich bin bereit für etwas Festes. Clint ist der Richtige, selbst mit seinen beiden Kindern.«   
Das war wohl das Problem an der ganzen Sache. Seit Pietro und Wanda in sein Leben traten, nahm er für sie die Vaterrolle ein. Er konnte sie nicht allein lassen.    
»Sie werden ihm nicht die Beziehung ausreden. Ihr werdet nur eine größere Wohnung brauchen, denn deine reicht nie für vier Leute aus.«   
Ihre ausgestreckte Zunge beantwortete ich mit meiner, bis sie sich grinsend neben mich aufs Sofa fallen ließ.    
»Apricot. Das Wohnzimmer Mint.«   
Natürlich ...   
»Diesmal nehme ich die Pizza und den leeren Platz im Bett. Stört dich hoffentlich nicht, wenn ich mit James noch per Skype rede.«   
»Mi casa su casa.«


	14. XIV

_Das tue ich nur als Wiedergutmachung._  
Wie oft ich es mir auch vor Augen hielt, mir wurde mit jeder Minute klarer, dass es nicht ganz stimmte. Eine schwarze Limousine hielt vor mir am Bordsteig und Tony öffnete sie von innen mit einem spitzbübischen Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
»Wow.«  
Augenverdrehend stieg ich ein. Der Anzug, den er mir geschickt hatte, saß perfekt – was auch sonst. Ich nahm das Kompliment an, gab es jedoch nicht zurück. Meine Art der Rache, was er unkommentiert hinnahm.  
»Ich weiß, ich sehe toll aus«, witzelte er, »auf geht’s Jarvis.«  
Es war die letzte Woche ohne James durchzustehen. Da kam mir Tonys Angebot gerade recht, um mich zu beschäftigen. Ich hätte auch weiter mit Natasha ihre Wohnung auf Fordermann bringen können, doch ich hielt es nicht aus, wenn ich noch einmal eine ihrer vier Wände strich. Sie schmollte deswegen, aber ich hatte ihr Bilder versprochen. Zu dumm, dass ich meine Kamera vergaß ...  
Seufzend bereitete ich mich auf den bevorstehenden Tumult vor. Mit Tony auf einer Party aufzukreuzen, brachte einen immer in den Mittelpunkt – egal, wie sehr man es eigentlich vermeiden wollte.   
»Ich sollte dich vorschicken, weil du mich im Stich gelassen hast.«  
»So schlimm kann dein Treffen mit Miss Potts nun auch nicht gewesen sein«, murmelte ich, seufzte erneut auf. Wenn sie vom heutigen Abend erfuhr, egal wie er auch ausging, war ich für sie die Ausgeburt der Hölle.  
»Sie hat mich gezwungen, mich mit Geschäftsdingen zu beschäftigen.«  
»Was man in deinem Job auch macht, Tony, schon vergessen?«  
Mir entging Jarvis breites Grinsen keineswegs, als ich Tonys wunden Punkt traf. Er überspielte es sofort mit seinem Pokerface, kaum, dass er meinen Blick im Rückspiegel bemerkte. Ich war nun wirklich der Letzte, der ihn verpetzte.   
Tony schmollte für eine gefühlte Sekunde, bis er wieder zu seiner gewohnten Lässigkeit fand. Er strich sich nicht vorhandene Falten an seinem Anzug glatt und sah mich an.  
»Touché, mein Freund. Hoffentlich bist du bereit, die Puppen tanzen zu lassen.«  
Wir wussten beide, dass ich es nicht war. Tapfer nickend folgte ich ihm aus dem Wagen, als Jarvis vor dem Club hielt. Blitzlichtgewitter ließ mich regelmäßig erstarren und wäre da Tonys Hand nicht auf meiner Schulter, würde ich mich keinen Zentimeter bewegen.   
»Komm schon, Rogers, die werden dich kaum fressen.«  
Aus Erfahrung wusste ich anderes zu berichten.   
»Sind wir hiernach quitt?«  
»Oh ja, allein dein Gesichtsausdruck ist es wert.«  
Die Leute in der Schlange verrenkten fast ihre Hälse, um einen Blick auf uns zu werfen. Das war seltsam. Welcher Mensch, außer meine Freunde, interessierte sich schon für mich?   
»Hier entlang, Prinzessin.«  
  
  
Als guten Tänzer hatte ich mich nie gesehen. Sharon war ich während unserer Beziehung so oft auf die Füße getreten, dass sie mich nie wieder um einen Tanz gebeten hatte. Die Frauen hier im Club drängten sich allerdings mal hier und da an mich, was ich ziemlich witzig fand. Einige fragten sogar nach einem Foto mit mir, als wäre ich irgendjemand wichtiges – so kam es mir vor.  
»Du scheinst deinen Spaß zu haben.«  
Einen Drink in der Hand behielt Tony von der Lounge aus den Club im Auge und grinste mich an. Vollkommen außer Atem brachte ich nur ein abgehacktes Keuchen heraus. Es machte mir ziemlich viel Spaß in der Menge unterzugehen. Besser als hier oben mit seinen schrägen Bekannten herumzusitzen, die an mich kein Wort richteten.  
»Glaubst du, Barnes wäre eifersüchtig, wenn er dich derart ausgelassen mit den Mädels sähe?«  
»Falls ja, könnte er sich ja immer dazwischen drängeln und seinen Anspruch geltend machen«, erwiderte ich leicht heißer nach einem Schluck Wasser. Der Gedanke brachte mich zum Lachen, denn ich konnte mir vorstellen, wie James reagierte. Und, dass es mir durchaus gefiele.   
Es brauchte eine gefühlte Ewigkeit, bis Tony zu einer Erwiderung ansetzte.  
»Tiere.«  
»Höre ich da Neid?«  
»Bitte? Platzhirschgehabe ist über meinem Niveau.«  
»Wusste gar nicht, dass du welches hast«, kicherte ich und erntete einen schockierten Blick aller in Hörweite. Mein Schulterzucken wurde ebenfalls mit Entsetzen quittiert. Wenn sie wüssten, wie er mich öfter behandelte.  
»Na gut, Rogers, da du es drauf anlegst.«  
Neugierig, leicht besorgt, aber mehr gespannt ... dachte ich ... sah ich dabei zu, wie er die Manschettenknöpfe ablegte und seine Ärmel hochkrempelte. Das wurde keine Rauferei. Die entsprach schließlich nicht seinem Niveau. Tony streckte mir die Hand entgegen, die ich bloß anstarrte.  
»Was ist? Ich will tanzen.«  
»Mit mir?«  
»Du hast es quasi herausgefordert, oder?«  
Ehe ich darauf antworten konnte, zog er mich hinter sich die Treppe hinunter her. Leute machten ihm Platz, bis wir mitten in der Masse standen. Seit ich Tony kannte, hatte er sich nie auf die Art unter die Leute gemischt. Ich wusste nicht einmal, dass er tanzte.   
»Was?«  
Dumme Frage, die ich nur erahnen konnte. Er zog mich zu sich und bewegte sich kein bisschen zum Takt der Musik. Mir war es egal, wie albern wir aussahen. Irgendwann verschwand auch seine Anspannung. Er schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als wir mit allen im Club nur auf und ab hüpften. Es fiel mir fast schwer, zu glauben, dass das vor mir der berühmte Tony Stark war.   
Meine Aufmerksamkeit galt kurz einem anderen als ihm. Hinter Tony tauchte nur wenige Meter von uns entfernt das Gesicht meines Exfreundes auf. Das Blut in meinen Adern schien sofort zu erstarren.   
»Hey, Steve ...«  
Ich schaute von Einem zum Anderen, bemüht um meine Gelassenheit. Zumindest nach außen wollte ich mir nichts anmerken lassen. Tony kannte mich zu gut und suchte selbst nach dem Grund für mein Verhalten.  
»To ...«, es war vergebens, er hatte Hodge bereits erspäht. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, genauso wenig erfreut wie ich. Mein Drängen zurück zur Lounge brachte auch nichts. Tony fixierte sich total auf den Ahnungslosen, der mit einem jungen Mann mit kurzen blonden Haaren tanzte. Auf den ersten Blick sah er mir von der Statur her ziemlich ähnlich, was ich erzwungener Maßen verdrängte. Es passten viele in sein Beuteschema.  
»Lass uns gehen, bitte!«  
Auf keinen Fall wollte ich von Hodge entdeckt werden. Erst recht nicht mit Tony im Schlepptau, das ihn auf dumme Gedanken oder Äußerungen brachte. Den Gefallen tat mir das Schicksal nicht. Hodges Partner drehte sich in unsere Richtung und mein Ex sah mich direkt an. Erstarrte. Blinzelte. Machte weiter.  
Verstand ich. Es schmerzte zwar in der Brust, aber ... es war besser so. Tony folgte mir, als ich wieder in die Lounge zurückging.  
»Soll ich ...«  
»Lass es«, bat ich, »es ist lange vorbei.«  
»Und? Es trifft dich immer noch.«  
»Was meine Sache ist.«  
Wie sehr ich es verabscheute, wenn er meinen wunden Punkt traf. Innerlich klopfte ich mir schon auf die Schulter, dass ich den Club nicht auf der Stelle verließ. Früher hätte ich das getan, nur, um ihn nicht mehr sehen zu müssen mit den anderen. Es fühlte sich an wie ein Schlag direkt unter die Gürtellinie.  
Ein Seufzen kam über meine Lippen, als Tony seine Arme um meine Hüften schlang. Er wusste manchmal zu sehr, was ich brauchte.   
»Danke«, murmelte ich und fühlte sein Lächeln an meinem Hals, in das ich mit einstimmte. »Jetzt lass los.«  
Zu meiner Verwunderung tat er es, bevor er mir wieder die Hand hinhielt. Dankbar nahm ich es an.   
  
  
Tony brachte mich diesmal auf meine Bitte hin nicht nach Hause. Er stritt diesmal auch nicht mit mir, als er das Telefon in meiner Hand bemerkte. Es kam nur die Frage auf, ob er sich jetzt ins Ausland absetzen musste, was ich lachend verneint hatte.  
Sein Wagen fuhr davon und da bemerkte ich das Pärchen auf der anderen Straßenseite. Der kleine Blonde, eingekuschelt in Hodges Jacke, schlenderte neben ihn her. Bizarr. Als blickte man in die Vergangenheit ... nur wirkte Hodge selbst ... nun ja, glücklich. Das war er mit mir nie. Während er mit mir zusammen gewesen war, hatte es nur flüchtige Treffen in meinem Apartment gegeben. Kein Besuch öffentlicher Veranstaltungen, wo seine Bekannte ihn hätten sehen können. Der Schmerz kehrte mit der Erinnerung daran zurück.  
Er wollte nie Schwuchtel genannt werden, weil er mit einem Wicht wie mir zusammen war. Seine Worte, die mir selbst nach Jahren noch Tränen in die Augen trieben.   
»Steve.«  
Die Tränen fortblinzelnd, schaute ich in Hodges blaue Augen, die mich damals in den Bann gezogen hatten. Von der einstigen Verzückung war nichts mehr geblieben. Da war nur der dumpfe Schmerz in meiner Brust.  
»Guten Abend, Hodge.«  
»Du bist es wirklich«, einen leisen Pfiff ausstoßend, strich er sich mit der Hand durch seine Haare, »hast dich ziemlich verändert.«  
Mein Blick huschte zu seinem Begleiter auf der anderen Straßenseite, ehe ich ihn wieder ansah.  
»Scheint nicht nur mich zu betreffen. Zumindest zum Teil.«  
»Äh ja«, er sah verlegen zu Boden, was er noch nie vor mir getan hatte, »ich ... ich wollte dir eigentlich nur sagen, dass es mir leid tut. Wie das mit uns zu Ende gegangen ist.«  
»Verstehe.« Meiner Meinung nach gab es dazu nichts mehr zu sagen.  
»Ha ... hast du jemanden? Nur so eine Frage, auf die du nicht antworten musst.«  
Natürlich nicht, denn dieses Recht besaß er einfach nicht, aber ich wollte es ihm sagen. Früher malte ich mir immer aus, wie sehr ich ihn direkt in die Augen sah und ihn auf die gleiche Art verletzte, wie er mich. Jetzt ging es mir nur darum, dieses Gefühl loszuwerden.   
»Ja, ich bin wieder mit jemanden zusammen.«   
»Der Typ von der Party?«  
Er hatte mich doch wahrgenommen.  
»Nein, das war nur ein guter Freund.«  
»Ah, okay. Es freut mich, dass es dir besser geht. Ehrlich.«  
Hodge sah erleichtert aus. Bis eben hatte ich angenommen, dass ihn mein Schicksal vollkommen am Arsch vorbeiging. Verwirrend, aber der dumpfe Schmerz in meiner Brust legte sich langsam.  
»Du solltest wieder zu deinem Freund gehen«, riet ich ihm, denn an seiner Stelle hätte ich jetzt die Befürchtung, dass sich eine neue Neuauflage dieser Beziehung anbahnte.  
»J-ja, man sieht sich.«  
Hodge tat noch etwas, was er in meinem Beisein nie gemacht hätte: Er küsste die Stirn seines Partners mit einem Lächeln, dass dieser breit grinsend erwiderte. Wie sich die Dinge ändern konnten ...  
Das Telefon an mein Ohr haltend, wandte ich mich von der Szene ab und schritt die Straße entlang. Nach dem ersten Freizeichen hörte ich bereits meine Lieblingsstimme.  
»Hi, ich habe gerade an dich gedacht.«  
 _»Hi Darling, vermisst du mich?«_  
»Und wie, aber heute ...«, das sagte ich ihm lieber direkt ins Gesicht, »heute geht es einigermaßen.«  
 _»Wie gut, dass ich eine Überraschung für dich habe.«_  
Wo wir doch beide wussten, dass ich keine sonderlich mochte. Mir stand momentan nicht der Sinn danach.  
»Okay, lass hören«, seufzte ich, amüsiert über sein Lachen. Mir wurde leichter ums Herz.  
 _»Ich komme nach Hause.«_


	15. XV

Es gefiel mir ganz und gar nicht, was mir Natasha schmackhaft machen wollte. Bis zu einem gewissen Grad konnte ich sie durchaus verstehen, denn es ging um ihre etwas in die Brüche geratene Beziehung zu Clint. Die Zwillinge, oder eher einer von ihnen, legten ihnen Steine in den Weg.  
Nur, warum musste es ausgerechnet mich treffen? Konnte sie nicht Tony in den Ohren liegen ...  
»Also, was sagst du?«  
»Dass James alles andere als erfreut wäre über meinen neuen Mitbewohner«, murmelte ich am Rande meiner Kaffeetasse und rang das nagende Gefühl in meiner Brust nieder. Ich hatte ihm noch nichts über meine Begegnung mit Hodge erzählt und konnte nicht einschätzen, wie er darauf reagierte und dann sollte ich ihm sagen, dass bei uns ein für ihn vollkommen fremder Mann einzog?   
»Es wäre doch nur für ein paar Tage«, jammerte Natasha ganz untypisch für sie, bevor sie ihren Bagel mit den Fingern zerrupfte, »damit käme er schon klar.«  
Weil sie James auch so gut kannte, um das sicher einzuschätzen ...  
Und was war überhaupt mit Pietro? Dachten sie an ihn, wie er die ganze Sache fände?  
»Weiß Pietro eigentlich von seinem Glück«, fragte ich und sah ihr an, dass weder sie noch Clint ihn im Vorfeld darüber informiert hatten. Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe und legte den Bagel zurück auf den Teller.  
»Wir wollten die Möglichkeiten erst durchgehen. Jarvis bot an, Wanda bei sich wohnen zu lassen. Ich denke, du weißt, warum.«  
»Wer nicht?« Es war kein Geheimnis, dass er sich Hals über Kopf in sie verknallt hatte.  
»Ja, also war da nur die Frage, was wir mit ihrem Bruder anstellen. Clint meinte, Pietro würde sich schon benehmen, aber du weißt, dass er mich nicht sonderlich mag. Ich will mir nicht ausmalen, wie es wäre, wenn er mit Clint bei mir wohnt. Daher ...«  
»Ich fühle mich geschmeichelt, dass du mich in Betracht ziehst«, erklärte ich so freundlich, wie mir im Moment möglich war, »aber ich bin zurzeit nicht Solo unterwegs. Entscheidungen wie diese kann ich nicht allein treffen.«  
»Dann redest du mit James?«  
Seufzend strich ich mir durchs Haar. Wie viel ich mit ihm zu besprechen hatte ...  
»Ich versuch’s.«  
»Du bist ein Schatz, Steve.«  
»Ich weiß.«  
»Dann können wir zu erfreulicheren Dingen kommen. Wie gefiel dir Tonys Party?«  
Das war leicht zu beantworten.  
»Interessant. Tony hat mit mir getanzt und ich bin Hodge begegnet.«  
»Oh.« Natasha machte große Augen, ehe sie sich vorbeugte, um ihre Hand auf meine zu legen. »War es schlimm?«  
Ich erzählte ihr alles, woran ich mich noch erinnern konnte. Auch von meinem anschließendem Telefonat mit James und wie mies es mir damit ging, ihm nichts von Hodge gesagt zu haben. Sie hörte mir zu, bestellte sogar noch zwei Tassen Kaffee bei der vorbeikommenden Bedienung des Diner.  
»Ohne Tony wärst du nach Hause gegangen und hättest dich im Bett zusammengerollt, richtig?«  
Am liebsten hätte ich sie darauf hingewiesen, dass ich kein Kind mehr war, aber das konnte ich nicht. Sie traf mit ihrer Vermutung mitten ins Schwarze.  
»Dafür schulde ich ihm noch einen Dank. Sag es ihm nur nicht, sonst bildet er sich noch etwas drauf ein.«  
»Sicher. Ich denke übrigens nicht, dass James wütend auf dich wäre. Du verheimlichst ihm nichts, sondern verschiebst das Gespräch auf einen besseren Zeitpunkt. Wenn es für ihn überhaupt von Bedeutung ist. Hodge ist dein Ex.«  
»Mit anderen Worten: Steve, du machst dir grundlos Sorgen.« Dankbar nahm ich meinen neuen Kaffee entgegen und trank einen Schluck. Die feine Zimtnote gefiel mir, aber ich hoffte, dass die junge Frau mir damit nichts signalisierte. Obwohl ich den Gedanken schon wieder amüsant fand ...  
»Natürlich, aber so bist du halt. Anders will ich dich auch nicht.«  
Nats Lächeln erwidernd, machte ich ihr nur eines klar: »Das bedeutet noch lange nicht, dass Pietro bei mir einziehen wird, nur damit du deine Ruhe hast. Meine kleine Schleimerin.«  
»Du kannst ganz schön gemein sein.«  
Sie streckte mir die Zunge heraus und wir lachten gemeinsam. Ich war nicht zum ersten Mal froh darüber, sie als Freundin zu haben. Auch, wenn sie mich mit ihren Problemen manchmal in Bedrängnis brachte.

James sagte zwar, dass er wieder kam, aber er nannte weder den Tag noch die Zeit. Auf meine Nachfrage hin, kam nur: »Lass dich überraschen.«  
Wenn er mich ärgern wollte, schaffte er das mühelos. Verdiente ich vielleicht für meine Heimlichtuerei.  
»Schweigt dein Freund immer noch?«  
Sam schmunzelte und täte besser daran, mich nicht aufzuziehen. Ich stellte die Baseballschläger zurück an ihren Platz und steckte mein Handy in die Tasche. Wenn die Kids mich weiterhin so gut annahmen, konnte ich das Training über einen längeren Zeitraum machen. Ein bisschen Ablenkung tat gut.  
»Dabei weiß er ganz genau, wie ich auf Überraschungen reagiere«, seufzte ich und lehnte mich an einen der Spinde.  
»Freu dich lieber. Du hast bessere Laune, sobald er wieder in deinen Armen liegt.«  
Wenn Sam wüsste, was ich lieber als das täte, aber solche Dinge besprach man besser nicht hier im Gemeindezentrum. Sam wollte es mit Sicherheit gar nicht erst wissen.  
»Vielleicht liege ich auch in seinen Armen oder woanders.«  
Gut, den Seitenhieb konnte ich mir nicht verkneifen und Sam reagierte, wie ich es von ihm erwartete: Das Lachen blieb ihm fast im Halse stecken. Daraus wurde ein lautstarkes Husten.  
»Verdammt, war es zu viel.«  
»Schon okay, ich muss mich nur dran gewöhnen, dass du jetzt Widerworte gibst«, gab er mir heiser zu verstehen, »dieser James tut dir wirklich gut.«  
»Und Jane Foster macht dich weich, hm?«  
Worte, die mir besser im Halse stecken geblieben wären. Meine Entschuldigung nahm Sam mit einem kurzen Lächeln an.  
»Hast ja Recht. Es ist nur ... kompliziert.«  
»Wenn du reden magst«, schlug ich vor, obwohl ich wusste, dass er mir nichts sagen würde, »ich hab ein offenes Ohr – oder auch zwei.«  
»Wir sind Freunde, Steve, was ich sehr schätze. Trotzdem ist das allein meine Sache, mit der ich fertig werden muss.«  
Es klang immer wieder wie der Werdegang einer Tragödie. Ich wünschte, Sam würde sich mir anvertrauen, aber er wollte mir nichts aufbürden.  
»Sollte ich mir mal vornehmen, oder? Du hörst mir auch ständig meine Beziehungskrisen an.«  
»Du meinst, der One-Night-Stand, mit dem du jetzt zusammen bist? Von mehr Krisen wüsste ich jedenfalls nicht.«  
Das stimmte.   
»Ups.«  
Sam sah mich von der Seite an und verdrehte die Augen.  
»Scherzkeks. Im Ernst, du gehst mir nicht auf die Nerven, falls dir etwas auf dem Herzen liegt. Wir sind Freunde und ich weiß dein Angebot zu schätzen. Jetzt lass uns was Trinken gehen.«  
»Okay.«  
Mir blieb nur zu hoffen, dass es für ihn gut ausging. Ich würde Jane Foster gerne einmal kennenlernen. Sie schien eine große Wirkung auf Sam auszuüben.

  
Zuhause fiel mir mit einem Stirnrunzeln auf, dass ich die Tür wohl nicht richtig abgeschlossen hatte. Wenn Tony wieder einmal ohne Vorankündigung vorbeischaute, musste ich ihn noch mal dran erinnern, dass der Schlüssel nicht nur einmal umgedreht wurde. Nur saß der weder vor sich hingrinsend auf meinem Sofa, noch nörgelte er vor der Küche aus über meine mangelnde Kaffeeauswahl.   
Ich stolperte über ein mir unbekanntes Paar Schuhe und hörte Geräusche im Schlafzimmer.   
»Hallo?«, rief ich dümmlich, als antwortete ein Einbrecher einfach so und hinterließ am Eingang seine Treter. Zu viel getrunken, Rogers?  
Also, wenn das der Fall war, wollte ich weiter in meiner kleinen eingebildeten Welt bleiben. Auf meinem Bett lag ein halbnackter James in einer überaus reizenden Pose und lockte mich mit einem Zwinkern.  
»Hi.«  
»H-hi.«  
Meine Beine versagten mir jeglichen Befehl, sodass mir nichts anderes übrig blieb, als mich am Türgriff festzuklammern. Den Halt brauchte ich auch, da James sich erhob und zu mir kam. Was immer er für ein Deo aufgetragen hatte, ich mochte es und der leichte Bartschatten auf seinen Wangen erst. Die Haare kringelten sich in seinem Nacken, gefiel mir.  
»Hast du mich vermisst?«  
»Natürlich«, hauchte ich an seinen Lippen, als er sich vorbeugte und mit seinen meine streifte.  
»Gut, dann zeig mir wie sehr.« Er hielt inne, um an mir zu schnuppern. »Alkohol?«  
»War mit Sam was trinken.« Nicht aufhören ...  
Die Bitte blieb mir auf der Zunge, als Bucky ein kurzes Schnauben von sich gab und mich an der Hand ins Bett zog. Ich wusste sofort, dass die Pläne sich geändert hatten. Meinen Kopf legte er sich in den Schoß und er strich mir mit einer Hand durchs Haar.  
»Aus wilden Willkommenssex wird nichts, oder?«  
James schüttelte lachend den Kopf.  
»Den gibt’s vielleicht morgen, wenn du ausgenüchtert bist. Wie wäre es stattdessen mit Kuscheln, bis du einschläfst?«  
Ich wäre immer noch für Sex, aber von James in den Armen gehalten zu werden – das hatte auch seinen Reiz. Doch zuvor gab es noch eine Sache zu erledigen.  
»Ich hab meinen Exfreund getroffen.«  
»So?«   
»Ja, zufällig war er im selben Club wie die Partygesellschaft von Tony und ich hab ihn dort gesehen. Wir haben danach kurz geredet. Er dachte, Tony wäre mein neuer Freund.«  
Das fand offenbar nur ich im Moment komisch. In James Wange zuckte ein Muskel, ehe er das Kinn vorschob.   
»Also ich hab ihm gesagt, dass Tony nur ein Freund ist und ich dich habe. Er übrigens auch, also einen Neuen und na ja, ich hätte es dir am Telefon sagen sollen, aber ...« Ich redete mich lieber jetzt um Kopf und Kragen. Hilflos setzte ich mich auf, während James keine Anstalten machte, irgendwas zu tun.  
»Bist du sehr wütend?«  
»Weiß nicht, du redest wirres Zeug. Der Gedanke, dass jemand Tony für deinen Lover hält, passt mir ganz und gar nicht. Ich reagiere über, liegt sicher am Schlafmangel und den ganzen Stress der letzten Tage.«  
Er kniff die Augen zusammen, rieb sich den Nasenrücken und holte tief Luft. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die tiefen Augenringe.  
»Tut mir leid, James ... Bucky.«  
Sein Gesichtsausdruck erhellte sich für einen Wimpernschlag, bevor er den Kopf sinken ließ.  
»Nenn mich noch mal Bucky, bitte.«  
»Bucky«, sagte ich so sanft, in der Hoffnung, ihn etwas aufzumuntern. Es schien zu funktionieren. James entspannte sich ein bisschen und ließ zu, dass ich ihn umarmte. »Morgen fange ich noch mal von vorn an. Jetzt sollten wir uns ausruhen.«  
Gesagt, getan. Wir lagen beide Löffelchen in der Mitte des Bettes und um uns herum war die Stille nicht so bedrückend wie noch vor einigen Minuten. Ich wertete es als gutes Zeichen, dass James gleichmäßig atmete und schlief. Nur für mich war noch nicht dran zu denken. Das nagende Gefühl in meiner Brust ließ es nicht zu.   
Ich hatte einen Fehler gemacht und konnte nicht abschätzen, wie sehr ich James verletzt hatte und das wieder geradebiegen sollte ...


End file.
